


一罪与百善

by HesseGIDE



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesseGIDE/pseuds/HesseGIDE
Summary: 脑叶公司的异想体O-03-03突然空降罗德岛的甲板，面对这个无法理解无法击败的怪异，罗德岛与L公司取得联系开始共同研究和寻找送它回收容所的办法。与此同时，异想体也被作为对乌萨斯学生自治团的孩子们的心理诊疗工具，但这真的是个好主意吗？非传统文学结构，类剧本式的穿插叙事，建议重视穿插的信息与随笔，它们都是重要的剧情组成。第一次尝试这样的创作，希望获得comments告诉我这样的方式究竟易读不易读，感激不尽。
Relationships: Doctor (Male)/Kal'tsit (Arknights), URSUS student self-government group
Kudos: 6





	一罪与百善

**Author's Note:**

> 场标  
> M = Message， S = Scene， V = Video， R = Record

**### #R1〈随笔 1099年3月〉**

提笔了许久，却一直不知该如何落笔，总是时不时地要捏自己一把，确认自己不是在梦里。

现实发生的事情远比我曾经写过的故事荒唐，荒唐，这个词如此形容并不完全贴切，可我也想不出别的什么词来描述发生在最近的这件事。

在拿到实验记录后，我就久久不能入睡，只能爬起来拿起笔记录。

没有人期望过这样的结果，但命运就是不断地螺旋坠落。

真相与谎言的界线如此模糊不清，曾经的我记录的初衷是为了“活在真相中”，而现如今我已经不知道，这是不是我想要的了。

**### #M1〈终端紧急联络〉**

Doktor阁下敬启：

在此为以如此鲁莽且无礼的方式与阁下建立联络的行为致以诚挚歉意。若非现阶段情况特殊又紧急，本不想以入侵系统的方式冒昧地与阁下联络。敝人是来自L公司的最高等级的AI，将配合主管A的指示为阁下简要地解释现下情况，并向贵公司正式提出以下合作协议。

今日凌晨3:33出现在贵公司甲板上的高两米，头戴荆棘之冠与十字架相连的巨大头骨为敝社的收容异想体，命名编号为O-03-03，危险等级为ZAYIN──对人类基本无威胁性。

异想体由人类的精神世界产生，无法被消灭，无法被理解，在被专业特殊用具收容后会产生一种能源PE-BOX。敝社员工会通过与异想体研究接触来获取异想体的各项信息，并从中获取PE-BOX。该能源为敝社的重要产品，是维持世界运行的不可或缺的能量。

异想体O-03-03记录在案的针对员工的暴力行为少之又少。它以言语中浮现的“罪孽”为食。被指派进行工作的员工需要向它承认自己的罪行，并进行忏悔。权限档案中的实验证明了异想体O-03-03会恢复进行了忏悔的员工的精神──只要跟随敝社提供的权限资料，异想体O-03-03将不会对贵公司员工产生伤害。

异想体O-03-03在未查明原因下突破了收容并跨越了次元出现在了贵公司甲板上，现时敝社正全力查明原因和寻找能与贵公司实体连结的方法。

为保证贵公司的人员安全及敝社重要财产安全，敝社将会郑重承诺提供：

1\. 有关异想体O-03-03的所有权限资料，包括对异想体O-03-03的全权限研究资料、实验数据及工作日志。  
2\. 全天候的专业人员咨询服务，阁下在任何时候遭遇与异想体O-03-03相关的任何问题敝社都将提供最详实最专业的解答回复。  
3\. 提供异想体O-03-03的研究及使用许可，阁下将被允许在不伤害敝社财产的情况下进行任意研究行为。  
4\. 承诺半年内寻找与贵公司实体连结的方法并回收异想体O-03-03。

贵公司相对需要给予敝社以下承诺：

1\. 绝不对异想体O-03-03使用伤害性武器或作出任何存在伤害可能的行为。  
2\. 绝不向贵公司以外的任何人泄漏异想体O-03-03的存在及敝社的存在。  
3\. 绝不向贵公司以外的任何人泄漏敝社提供的权限资料。  
4\. 承诺在敝社与贵公司实体连结后主动归还异想体O-03-03。

在此再次为以如此鲁莽且无礼的方式与阁下建立联络的行为致以诚挚歉意，这是敝社第一次处理如此难以理解的突发意外，处理不当不慎之处，还望阁下海涵。

期待阁下的回信。

MASSAGE FROM ANGELA｜Lobotomy Corporation

**### #S1〈室内 办公室 白天8:22〉**

满桌子都是杂乱的文件，博士彻夜未眠，正坐在办公桌前，凯尔西和阿米娅在对面，三人表情严肃。

【博士】

（紧促眉头，手里拿着隔夜的咖啡，将终端屏幕划向凯尔西与阿米娅）

先是甲板出现了从没见过的怪物，再是被一个不知名公司的AI黑了系统，真是个不同寻常的美好早晨呢，你说是吧凯尔西？

【凯尔西】

（无视博士，拿起终端阅读）

所幸目前可以确认那个怪骨头不是来自大海，且不论这封信投递的方式有多么粗暴，内容也实在太可疑了。

【阿米娅】

（凑近凯尔西，望向博士询问）

我从没听说这个公司，这个公司真的在泰拉吗？还是如她所说，是来自异次元的世界？

【博士】

（从椅子上站起，绕过桌子来到阿米娅身边，盯着凯尔西）

不论那个公司来自何方，那个骷髅头可是切切实实地呆在我们的甲板上呢。对面承诺会给资料，虽不知真假，但我觉得能得到一些信息总比现在像个远古围猎者一样傻傻地围着要好。

（望向阿米娅）

你觉得呢？

【凯尔西】

（眼神警告）

三个绝不加一个强制归还，怎么想都是我方吃亏。而且对方还是用黑入系统的方式发的信函，我们违约他们可能真的有办法瘫痪我们的系统，而对方是否如实提供所说的信息我们却无法核实。

（放下终端，面向博士）

这个交易风险太高了。

【阿米娅】

（微笑着推开逐渐逼进的博士与凯尔西）

啊，不如这样吧，我们先答应下前三个要求，在对方提供完资料后，我们再用实验和研究去对应核实他们的资料，再考虑要不要答应最后的归还条件，这样对方就不好欺骗我们了。

（轻拽凯尔西的袖子）

反正不泄漏怪物存在什么的，对罗德岛也并没有什么损失不是吗？目前来看我们和L公司并没有利益相关也没有竞争关系，现在的当务之急还是要从L公司手里获取有关那个……异想什么的信息嘛。

【凯尔西】

（沉默半晌，点头）

也好，我同意这个方案。

（斜眼望向博士）

【博士】

（连连点头）

我也没意见，阿米娅你和凯尔西一起给ANGELA拟回复，我先去甲板跟他们说声别动手，然后再想想办法把那个庞然大物搞到仓库去，现在这样贸易机和巡逻机都没法起降，得赶快去处理。

【阿米娅】

Doktor要注意安全，我们这里一收到相关消息就会立马传给你的。

【凯尔西】

（埋头开始在终端打字）

可别弄出什么新岔子了，我可不负责擦屁股。

**### #S2〈室外 甲板 白天8:36〉**

几架飞行器在甲板上空盘旋，异想体矗立在起降的预备跑道上，干员们满怀好奇地围绕着它，一伙人正打算用绳索把它拉走，一伙人则不远处看着热闹。

【煌】

（奋力和一众干员扯动着捆绑着异想体的绳子）

咿呀──啊──不行啊，完全！根本！没有挪动哪怕一分一毫啊！

（察觉到博士，向他挥手）

Doktor！已经知道怎么对付这个家伙了嘛？需不需要我去拿我的宝贝链锯过来？

【博士】

（连忙挥手摇头）

停！停！停！太暴力了你们，可别伤着它了。挪不动咱们得想别的办法。

【煌】

（放下绳子，露出疑惑的神情）

还伤着它呢？迷迭香用能力都砍不动它。

【博士】

（叹息扶额）

你们居然还让迷迭香去砍它了……真是谢天谢地它没事。

（向干员们招手示意聚拢）

好了好了，大家聚过来一下。

（等候干员们聚集到身边）

是这样的，我刚刚接到了一个L公司的信函，他们称这个骷髅头作异想体，是一个有悖我们日常认知的异种，所以我们其实也没有多少有关它的信息。

（竖起左手手指，略微停顿）

但是，但是哈，L公司有对它作过详细的研究，阿米娅和凯尔西在和他们谈，估计届时会给我们传送详细的资料了。现在能从信函中知道的信息有，它一般不会伤人，它以罪孽为食，虽然现在还搞不清什么为之罪孽，不过姑且现在能与它沟通的方式就只有……忏悔和对话？

【真理】

（举起手来）

博士，请问什么是忏悔？意思是我们要和这个两米高的骷髅交谈吗？

【早露】

（微微倾身，回应真理）

大概是要对着那个十字架做拉特兰的祈祷仪式吧。

【凛冬】

（举起战斧）

为啥不能直接揍它，把它揍跑？贸易机已经盘旋好几个小时了，古米说她们再不迫降就要坠毁了。

【博士】

（按下凛冬的战斧）

我们和L公司的协议就是不能揍它，而且我们大概也揍不过它。好了抓紧点，我们现在要尝试与它沟通。

【众人】

（齐刷刷地望向博士）

【博士】

（深深地叹了口气，拨开人群走到了异想体的面前，抬头仰望那个骇人的骷髅）

您好，异想体……先生小姐？

（低头沉思半晌，又抬起头来）

您的位置阻碍了甲板的交通运行，您需要稍微往这边挪动几步，我们好把您运到更舒适的地方，这里要日晒雨淋，可不好受啊。

【异想体】

（空洞的眼窝一片漆黑，它沉默）

【博士】

（叉起腰，又叹了口气）

意思是要点诚意嘛？

（难为地摸着后颈，左右来回踱步，几回合后停驻在异想体面前）

嗯……罪孽……意思是小错误和意外都不算在内吗……

（捂着嘴，再次陷入挣扎的沉默，抬头，向异想体靠近了一步，稍稍压低了声音）

我昨天在，未经过，凯尔西同意的情况下，动了她曾经的研究手札，她曾拒绝给我看那本手札，而我只是，你懂的，人类难以自抑的好奇心……该死，我知道这不对，可我还是放任自己去做了，我看了，还看完了，就这样，您食用还愉快嘛？

【异想体】

（沉默，然后咬紧了牙关，发出骇人的声响）

【真理】

（抬了抬单片镜）

博士，我觉得它并不愉快。

【博士】

（后退了几步，来到真理身边）

是的，我也看出来了，谢谢你的提醒。

【真理】

不客气。

【烈夏】

（兴奋地惊叫，跳起挥舞双手）

噢！但是它动了，它往升降仓动了！快看！

【异想体】

（一边磨擦着后槽牙，一边缓缓地向升降仓移动）

【众人】

（众人发出惊叹，然后四散开开始了自己的工作，各种飞行器开始有序起降）

【早露】

（来到博士身边，微微鞠躬）

日安博士，能顺利把它说服可真是太好了呢，虽然方法算不上绅士。

【博士】

（难为地扶额）

今天这状况实在算不上日安，难为你今天做我的助手了，估计一天都有得忙活了。

【早露】

（得体的微笑）

能帮到博士是我的荣幸，只是我想某一位会非常希望能听到您的当面道歉。

（握拳摆出加油的姿势）

祝您好运！

【博士】

（绝望地抓着前额的发）

早露你可别打趣我了，今天我算是豁出去我这老脸了。妈的，我怎么就挑了这事儿说……

（口袋的终端发出响声，拿起终端查看内容）

[ 协议已谈妥，资料现在发。]

（抿嘴，愤愤地按着终端的虚拟键）

[ 太及时了！帮大忙了！万分感谢！]

（将终端揣回口袋）

好了早露，转移好那个大家伙之后就要根据对面给的资料考虑如何安置它了，我需要召集一些在心理学领域和对大海有研究经验的研究员开个会，你帮我拟个名单吧，谢谢。

（转身向舰内快步走去）

【早露】

（快步跟上）

好的，博士。那么……名单里需要加入凯尔西医生吗？

【博士】

（停顿僵硬）

我想……是需要的……

（自暴自弃）

你加上罢。

**### #M2〈罗德岛内部通讯〉**

各位亲爱的干员：

你们好！

一周前出现在甲板上的巨大骷髅异想体现已被医疗部妥善收容，经过一周的研究与实验，目前可以确认该异想体不会主动攻击人类，且可以使用任何语言、方言与其沟通。研究发现该异想体能为与其沟通者带来一些积极的效应，但这种积极效应的原理尚未明了。

鉴此我谨代表医疗部异想体专部向全体员工发出志愿者请求，志愿者只需要向异想体进行错误与过失的坦白，医疗部将会收集记录异想体的反应数据用以研究。

志愿者的沟通行为全程将会在隔音室中进行，现场录像录音将交由志愿本人保管，医疗部不会备份也不会向本人索要相关信息，您的个人隐私将会受到尊重与保护。

我们对志愿者参与实验的惟一要求便是──诚实。

有志愿参与实验的干员请通过下面的链接提出申请，申请通过后将会通过内部邮件向您确认前往实验的日期和具体时间，感谢您的支持。

祝愿大家都有美好的一天。

MASSAGE FROM DOKTOR｜Rhodes Island

**### #S3 〈室内 心理室 白天10:45〉**

靠近异想体收容室的心理室，用于博士与志愿者沟通的场所，莱塔尼亚式的素雅装修，面对面的单人沙发，面前的玻璃桌台上是一件漂亮的插花作品，侧边是高大的落地窗玻璃，面对着门口的墙面立着高大的书柜，不同领域的书籍琳琅满目。

房间的旧音响正放着柴D小协第一节，博士在沙发上翻着实验资料，早露在对面端坐着。

【早露】

（略带不安地攒动手指）

博士，这个实验还有什么需要注意的地方吗？

【博士】

（停止翻阅资料，将纸张在面前的玻璃桌台上摞好，交叉十指，向后倚靠在沙发里）

它其实没什么威胁性，除了不要撒谎，也没什么需要特别注意的地方了。

（细细打量了局促不安的早露）

志愿申请这个无害实验的人并不是很多，提出额外要求的更是只有你一个，能和我说说为什么你希望我邀请乌萨斯自治团全体成员参与这项实验吗？

【早露】

（失落地耷拉下耳朵）

果然这样的要求还是太过分太自以为是了吗？

【博士】

也不是，这并不是什么过分要求，这个询问不过是个人好奇罢了，不想说我也不会强求。其实发出志愿招募的时候，我就已经去和凛冬谈过了，问她愿不愿意来，被毫不犹豫地拒绝了。所以我其实是很高兴你愿意过来的。

【早露】

（低下头看自己的手）

这样嘛……也是，索妮娅这个人很坚强也很骄傲，由博士直接去说她肯定不会轻易同意的……

（抬头望向博士，眼里满是哀伤与不忍）

那件事……已经过去很久了，我知道，但尽管过去很久了，我们也没能真的从中脱出……依靠这样的，这样的东西去逃避，去让自己好受，博士会不会觉得很狡猾呢？

【博士】

（垂眼陷入回忆）

狡猾吗？那天我和它坦白罪过的时候，其实没有感觉到尴尬和难受，是的，尽管那件事彻底改变了我和……医生的关系，但对它说出来的那一刻其实是一种……释然的感觉。正因为那一刻的释然，我才有勇气当她的面为那件事道歉。

（真诚地望向早露）

在我看来吧，这不是什么逃避痛苦的狡猾行径，恰恰相反，它也许会给你承担的勇气，向前进的动力。无论如何，不过是一次单方面交谈，它不会给出反应更不会给出什么建议，把它当作一次创伤记录的自我诊疗也好，一次倾诉发泄也好，你只需要轻松地去面对它。

诊疗室的门亮起绿灯，显示隔壁的实验室已经作好了准备。

【博士】

（望向门口）

看来那边已经可以了，你要现在进去，还是再坐一会儿？

【早露】

（站起，抚平裙摆）

不用了，我已经做好准备了。谢谢你，博士，我感觉现在好多了。

【博士】

那就好，在里面有任何情况，按下给你手中的警报器，我们会第一时间进去帮助你。

【早露】

（微微颔首）

明白了，一会儿见，博士。

【博士】

一会儿见。

早露离开了心理室。

**### #M3〈O-03-03管理须知〉**

1\. 当工作结果为优时，O-03-03会为完成工作的员工恢复一些精神值。某个员工解释说那是一种“释然”的感觉。  
2\. 如果员工在一次工作中成功产出了所有的PE-BOX，那么O-03-03会为该部门的所有员工恢复精神值。  
3\. 如若员工承认的罪孽是内容不实的，这种效应将不会发生。

MASSAGE FROM ANGELA｜Lobotomy Corporation

**### #V1〈实验室 早露 白天11:00〉**

【信号连接】

（早露进入了实验室，向异想体缓缓地靠近了两步，停驻在了异想体大概两米远的地方。双手交叠在身前，笔直地站着，低头犹豫了一会儿）

嗯──你好？虽然对着不会回应的异形打招呼有点点奇怪，但是出于习惯，也是出于礼貌，还是，日安？

果然还是很奇怪，就像对着玩偶在自言自语，还要特意去打招呼，希望你不会对我把你比喻作玩偶感到冒犯，毕竟，我无法从你身上感受哪怕一点生命的气息，这令我感到，恐惧。

不过恐惧也好疑惑也罢，现在我在这里，也是因为这是我要求的。

啊，我真是废话多呢，为了实验的效率考虑，我还是直切正题比较好。

（镜头拉近，对准早露）

……该从何说起呢？

我，我的名字是娜塔莉亚·安德烈耶维娜·罗斯托娃，曾经是个贵族。现在，现在是罗德岛的一名普通狙击干员。今天在这里，我要坦白我的，罪过。

我是那场悲剧的源头，或者说，源头之一，我是这么想的，不，确实就是这样的。

刚被带到彼得海姆中学的时候，我还很疑惑，头脑一片混乱。我不明白整合为什么要把我和父母分开，然后和其他贵族一起被关进一个平民学校里。被关在一起的学生大都很无措，在这么一个高度紧张又迷茫的场合，细微的摩擦很容易就会发展成你死我活的对抗，最初的我，只是想阻止大家自相残杀罢了。

我以为罗斯托夫伯爵的名号和威信是可以统合起贵族的，但显然我太天真了，在这个天然的囚牢里，仅仅靠虚无的威名，是不足以建立起秩序的。

而我从小所见，所学，都是建立在贵族阶级的秩序之上，所以在这个牢笼里，贵族和平民阶级的建立也是理所应当的，当时我觉得是，理所应当的。只要能停止无谓的纷争，只要能建立起得体的秩序，那么这个残酷的规则就是必要的。

（停顿，吸气）

没错，帕维尔，当时我的鼎力支持者，他提出了“掠夺平民”的规则。有30多双眼睛在望着我，等待着我的抉择，而我，非常混帐的……

（早露双手捂脸，缓缓蹲坐下来，她哽咽着，久久不能说话）

我最终同意了这个提议。

有很多人，我不知道，我不知道具体的数目，但我觉得很多人，都被这个残酷的规则直接或间接地夺取了生命。这才是彼得海姆地狱的第一场火，由我放的。

（抬起头，眼神空洞地望向骷髅漆黑的双目，宛若一具静止的雕像）

音响[ 早露你还好嘛？是否需要现在就结束实验？]

（早露回过神来，从地上站起，理了理衣服的皱褶，抬头向镜头作出ok的手势）

【信号断开】

**### #M4〈RI实验记录F-133〉**

实验对象：早露

实验时长：42分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：无任何能量产生

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：是

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：是

是否符合原始资料判定：否

记录者签名：Doktor

**### #M5〈O-03-03实验记录X2-321〉**

通过对这个异想体的研究，我们将人类的罪孽划分为以下三个等级。

第一级：能够在社交场合中作为玩笑谈论的，无关紧要的谎言或是不会引人注目的小错。

实验结果：这个异想体的能源产量增长了12%

第二级：只会与最亲密的朋友分享，更加严重的错误和过失。

实验结果：这个异想体的能源产量增长了15%。

第三级：永远不能透露给任何人知道，只能跟随自己一同埋进坟墓的滔天大罪。

实验结果：在█被送入收容单元的第1分48秒，收容单元内部出现了一道耀眼的光芒。光芒愈发明亮，就连身处收容单元外的员工都能看见。紧接着公司经历了一场持续2小时的大停电。█失去了近六年以来的所有记忆。

MASSAGE FROM ANGELA｜Lobotomy Corporation

**### #S4〈室内 心理室 白天14:15〉**

真理来到了心理室，一同前来的还有古米。音响正播放着西贝柳斯的D小协第三节，博士为她们倒来了热茶。

【博士】

（双手各拿一杯茶，向真理和古米走来，将茶递给了她们）

真少见你们两个结伴来找我，我记得今天的实验是真理申请的，古米是来加油打气的吗？

【真理】

（接过茶）

谢谢。

【古米】

（接过茶，神情略带紧张）

谢谢博士，古米其实是有点犹豫要不要参加……虽然想帮上博士的忙……但是……然后遇见了真理姊，她就说要不要先过来见习一下再做决定，古米就跟过来了，这样是给博士添麻烦了吗？

【博士】

（下蹲，让视线与古米平齐）

没有的事，也不算是什么危险的实验，日程也不紧张，见习而已没什么大不了的，呆会儿我可以领你去。

（欣慰地笑）

古米有想帮我这份心，就足矣。

【真理】

（抿了一口茶）

我听闻娜……早露也报名参与了。

【博士】

（起身，面向真理）

是的，我收到的，你们自治团里，早露、烈夏还有你报名了。早露是今早刚完成的实验。

【真理】

（惊讶）

烈夏也报名了吗？我都不知道，她没和任何人说……

【博士】

是我主动去问她愿不愿意来帮忙的，自愿报名的人还是少呀。

【真理】

（低头喃喃）

这样……

（双手握紧了茶杯）

博士最近有什么新收获吗？我对它，异想体，还挺好奇的。

【博士】

异想体嘛……不可思议的东西，现罗德岛的科技几乎完全无法解析它。就目前获得的有限信息来看，它的最突出特征就是，沉默，它只有沉默，无论对它做什么说什么都不会收获什么反应，我们只能通过逆卡巴拉计数器和PE-BOX能源检测来判断它是否进食了。

【真理】【古米】

进食？

【博士】

是的，它以言语中浮现的“罪孽”为食。当你向它倾诉错误与过失时，你的错误就会被它“吃掉”转化成一种新式的能源，可惜这个能源我们也不会用，总之大体就是一个对人无害的高级挂件。

【真理】

（望向窗户）

言语中的罪孽吗？能以此为食真是不可思议。我听闻它还会给罪孽定下等级，是真的吗？

【博士】

（打开终端查看资料）

是的吧，虽然这个等级也是人为理解和划定的，不同的等级它会产出不同值的能量，我们会检测到的。

（稍稍停顿）

当然这项信息我们也是严格保密的。

诊疗室的门亮起绿灯，显示隔壁的实验室已经作好了准备。

【博士】

看样子准备完毕了，真理你可以进去了，古米，你跟我来。

【古米】

（不安地看着真理）

真理姊，加油？

【真理】

（温柔地轻笑回应）

好的。

真理往实验室走去，古米则跟随着博士。

**### #V2〈实验室 真理 白天14:30〉**

【信号连接】

（真理快速地朝异想体走去，并在面前一米左右的距离停下了，深呼吸）

好了，这也不是第一次了，自我倾诉，我已经讲了一遍又一遍了，这次也无非是再来一遍罢了。

首先，还是，我叫安娜·莫罗佐娃，现在是罗德岛的辅助干员，代号真理。

我曾有一个非常，非常要好的朋友，名字是，薇卡。

在被整合押送到彼得海姆中的时候，不，不如说那段噩梦般的日子，我们大都在一起，没有分离。当时的情况很混乱，有好几个别的学校的学生都被聚集了起来，整合运动没有直接加害我们，他们只是封锁了学校，封锁了大概十数天……

实在是记不清具体日子了，到后期我们已经完全没有什么时间概念，只有白天、黑夜然后下一天。

（镜头拉近，真理攥紧了拳头，视线从异想体身上移开，定定地望着实验室的白墙，陷入回忆）

曾经信奉的社会道德不过短短几天就被碾踏成了垃圾，在那里文明远不如一个水果罐头有价值。有一大帮子的贵族结成了强盗团体，他们凭借的人数和力量的优势，牢牢地占据了粮食点，剩下的人只能通过其他方式寻找食物和补给……

其实也没什么“其他方式”，大家还是一样的通过力量和拳头来争夺，我，并不喜欢这样的方式……我觉得薇卡也是这么想的，所以我们一起笼络了一些同伴，以尽可能平和的方式收集食物然后公平地分配，为了躲避暴力，我们还去寻找了索妮娅加入领导……索妮娅帮了我们很多，是她保护了我们，至少在她的管辖下没人再敢轻易靠近我们，我们也因此有了一段相对平和的日子。

但终究，食物是有限的，更何况贵族们还在不知疲倦的笼络着资源，留给我们的选择越来越少……

（手无意识拽紧衣角）

薇卡想要活下来，我也想要，不，大家都是想要活下来的，这不是谁的错……是啊，这不是谁的错，大家只是想要活下来而已……

薇卡，薇卡……意外地滑下了栏杆，我看见了……我看见了，但我没有去救她。

她当时和伊万、弗尔马还有尼娜，决定要去贵族那一边，因为他们食物更多……活下来的机率更高，尽管那些食物原本应当在我们的手里。

我不想背叛索妮娅，也不想在贵族团体里被盘削，我想活下来，但我也有我的选择……不，这也算不上什么理由，我对我最亲爱的朋友见死不救。

啊……够了，真的够了，至少在今天说出口吧，至少……

（抬头看向骷髅，挣扎着，不断地深深吸气、呼气，右手抓着胸前的领带，下定决心般地点了点头）

（艰难地张口，又闭口，抿起嘴来，如此往复）

（最终抬起手来，向摄像头作出了ok的手势）

【信号断开】

**### #M6〈RI实验记录T-136〉**

实验对象：真理

实验时长：115分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：无任何能量产生

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：否

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：否

是否符合原始资料判定：是

记录者签名：Doktor

**### #M7〈O-03-03工作日志〉**

\- 进入O-03-03的收容单元时，出于对它的一无所知，员工感受到了恐惧。  
\- 指派一名诚实的员工进入O-03-03的收容单元是再好不过的。  
\- O-03-03没有眼睛，但它能感知到员工的存在。  
\- O-03-03能够看透你的灵魂。  
\- O-03-03等待着人们的“罪孽”。  
\- O-03-03是人类的惩戒者。

MASSAGE FROM ANGELA｜Lobotomy Corporation

**### #S5〈室内 心理室 黑夜19:45〉**

博士坐在沙发上，轻敲着终端的外壳，听着播放中的门德尔松E小协第一节，静候着迟迟未到的烈夏。

【烈夏】

（气喘吁吁地打开门）

啊，抱歉，BOSS！被耽搁了，所以来晚了。

【博士】

（起身，去为烈夏倒水）

也还好，你是今天的最后一个，不影响。况且我也没有等很久，是教官训练又延长了吗？

【烈夏】

（一边扇着风一边大咧咧地倒在了沙发上）

不是，是和索妮娅在打赌，上次BOSS不是说实验缺人嘛，我就想着把索妮娅拉过来好了，这家伙一直憋着一肚子水，只想着自己去抗，难得这次有机会我就想让她吐出来好了。

【博士】

（将水递给烈夏，轻笑）

这样，你们打得什么赌？

【烈夏】

（猛灌了一口水，抹了抹额头的汗）

拉特兰轮盘赌。

【博士】

（脸色一白）

什么？你们哪来这么危险的东西的？

【烈夏】

（爽朗一笑，放下了水杯）

不是啦不是啦，假的玩具枪橡皮弹，出力也不大，能天使姊教了我们怎么玩，我就顺势和索妮娅赌起来了。可刺激了，就对着脑门这样喀哒喀哒的。

（比起大姆指向博士炫耀）

烈夏大人我凭借豪华赌运连胜了三次噢！那家伙不得不给BOSS发参与邮件了。

【博士】

（叹气，扶额，小声地）

能天使这家伙……看样子还是让她闲过头了……

（揉了揉烈夏的头）

且不论这个方法如何，总之结果就是干得好！实验室已经准备好了，怎样？要不要趁胜追击？

【烈夏】

噢！毕竟是我迟到了，就不再耽搁了，现在就过去吧。

【博士】

（转身）

得，跟我来吧。

**### #V3〈实验室 烈夏 黑夜20:00〉**

【信号连接】

（烈夏昂首阔步地来到了异想体面前，摆摆手打了个招呼）

哟，晚上好，骷髅先生。

我知道过来的人都是为了倾诉秘密的，而我其实没有什么秘密了，两个当初捂得严严实实恨不得带进坟墓的秘密她们都已经知道了……不过硬要说的话，其实她们还什么都不知道。

第一个秘密，我是感染者，来到这里之后大家都知道了，只是她们还不知道，我究竟是怎么感染的，又是什么时候感染的。

（停顿，镜头特写烈夏的脸）

不过到现在，这也已经不重要了。

还在学校里我就发现了身上的不对劲，但如果那个时候暴露的话，一定会被当作外面的整合杂碎然后被殴死的。决不能暴露，我是这么想的，所以我一直都是独行侠，哪怕别人邀请我也不会抱团，作为学校里惟一的异类，我是不可能被真正接纳的。

后来，食物越来越少了，攻击落单者的家伙越来越多，即便是我也架不住轮番的上阵，然后我想到了索妮娅，我觉得至少她，不会排挤我，我能够获得一个小小的安身之处。

我没想到，她变了。不，我早该想到的，那样的环境下，任谁都会变的。

我并不清楚其他团体是怎样的氛围，但我觉得吧，不会是索妮娅那里的紧绷感，她们像临时拼起来的镜子，看起来浑然一体的，实际上满是裂缝。她一直很紧张，对人非常谨慎，从不暴露后背，我觉得她已经分不清建议和背叛了，伊万只是说了一嘴食物太单调，索妮娅就狠狠地揍了他。

大家都吓坏了，不知道为什么索妮娅要下这样的狠手。我也，我也觉得她变得很可怕，我承认那时我后悔鲁莽地加入索妮娅了，如果被她发现我是感染者，我会被她杀掉的，在当时的环境下的话。

呵，听起来是我一直在讲索妮娅的坏话呢……

也许当时情况也没有那么糟，拉达和安娜都是好人，至少她们一直在鼓励和安抚索妮娅，而我……满心满念的只想要逃走……

那天薇卡找到了我，问我要不要跟她们去贵族杂碎那里，我当然是不愿去贵族那边的，但我，更加害怕呆在索妮娅这里，她看所有人都是一幅看敌人的模样，我理解，她被同伴好几次从背后袭击了，如果我是她，我也会警惕的……只是，我还身负着一个决不能暴露的秘密，我不想与索妮娅拔刀相向，更不想死在她的斧下……

所以我和薇卡说，我会跟她们去，我打算等脱离了索妮娅就立刻离开薇卡她们，重新做一个独行侠。

然后薇卡就失踪了，我估约她死了，我不想猜测她的死亡原因，我不敢……

我更加不敢不听索妮娅的话……剩下的伊万、弗尔马、尼娜他们也彻底安静了，没有人敢再提贵族的事情，之后马上贵族占领的粮食点就被烧了，算是彻底没了选择。我觉得我当时，就身在地狱。

那第二个秘密就是我后来自暴自弃地去找了整合运动的头头。整合运动的老巢，会比我所在的地狱更可怕吗？当然出学校之后，我才真正地明白什么是地狱。

（神情黯然，沉默良久）

就这样吧。

（低着头，向镜头做了ok的手势）

【信号断开】

**### #M8〈RI实验记录F-139〉**

实验对象：烈夏

实验时长：48分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：无任何能量产生

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：是

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：否

是否符合原始资料判定：否

记录者签名：Doktor

**### #R2〈日记 1097年6月〉**

罗德岛终于从龙门开拔了，离开了乌萨斯的残骸，我感到轻松，同时也感到一丝怅然。

记录是我的工作，我知道我这样的一个角色是没有什么变革的力量，变革的力量，至今我只在阿米娅身上看到过，我不奢求从她身上获得这样的勇气，我只是想要见证她的勇气。

说来只是偶然遇见的阿米娅，想要对她采访和情报调查的，结果七拐八弯地居然成为了罗德岛的情报人员，我只是个普通的无国界记者而已啊！

现在哀叹也没有用了，合同都签了，只能卖身给这个黑心公司了。

回归正题，我的怅然，我来到龙门就是为了跟进切城难民和大天灾的，罗德岛上也有很多切城救上来的乌萨斯难民，我对不同的人提出了很多次的采编请求，都被拒绝了，这很让人丧气。比起大报纸做的通告，我更想去关注底层的真实的人，我想要记录他们的故事，无论多琐碎都好，也是历史的一部分。

但罗德岛上的难民都遣送的差不多了，我也没找到愿意接受采编的难民，在听到我的请求后，他们都会露出痛苦的表情，我意识到我也许在做一件残忍的事情──虽然这份残忍就是我的工作。本以为我已经错过机会了，结果前几天和圆规吃饭的时候，他说罗德岛新入干员里就有切城的难民，还是学生，都是热心的孩子，估计会愿意接受我的请求。

还是孩子啊，这让我怎么下定决心去问？我要记录的正是她们的伤疤。

当然由于罗德岛的人实在太多也就不好专门去找她们，而我也没有勇气去细细询问那些孩子们是怎么离开父母的，那场悲剧刚过去不足一个月，于她们而言恐怕还在昨天。

我只是记下了乌萨斯学生自治团的名字，也许过去个一年半载，伤痛就会逐渐愈合，她们也许会愿意向我诉说那里的故事。

当然最重要的是那时我可能就没有那么大的负罪感了。

希望到那时，时间已经治愈一切了。

**### #S6〈室内 心理室 白天 11:20〉**

凛冬独自来到了心理室等候，她不喜欢正在播放的门德尔松，便插上了耳机，听起了自己的hardbase。

她陷在沙发里，百无聊赖地抖着腿。

【博士】

（打开门走进了心理室，发现凛冬已经到了）

凛冬？想不到你这么积极，来这么早。

【凛冬】

（沉浸在音乐中，没听见博士说话）

【博士】

（疑惑了一会儿，察觉到凛冬带上了双耳机，便前去拍了拍她的肩膀）

【凛冬】

（不耐烦地摘下了耳机）

啊？什么事？

【博士】

（提高了音量）

想不到你这么积极，来这么早。

【凛冬】

（不满地皱起眉）

才不是，刚好没什么事情做又不想听罗莎琳在那里吹嘘昨天的幼稚赌局，就过来坐坐而已。

（关掉了随身听）

既然你过来了，我是不是就可以直接进去了？

【博士】

（摆摆手）

没这么快，还在整理数据和检查仪器呢，你还得坐会儿。要不要喝点什么？

【凛冬】

不用，不想喝。

【博士】

呆会儿可能要呆很久，喝一点润润喉咙也好，红茶、咖啡、可乐、伏特加？

【凛冬】

（难以置信的眼神望着博士）

伏特加是认真的？

【博士】

（走向角落的小冰箱）

认真的，虽说是青少健康版的。

【凛冬】

（依旧一幅不相信的表情）

什么玩意儿？

【博士】

（拿出冰箱里的玻璃瓶，为凛冬倒了一杯透明的液体，将杯子送到了凛冬面前）

喏，自己试试。

【凛冬】

（接过杯子犹豫了一会儿，喝了一小口）

什么嘛？不就是一杯苏打水？你当哄小孩儿呢？

【博士】

（哈哈大笑起来，坐到凛冬对面的沙发上，翘起二郎腿）

原来你不当自己是小孩儿。

【凛冬】

（愤愤地将杯子磕在玻璃桌台上）

废什么话呢，这年纪谁会说自己是孩子？

【博士】

这年纪的孩子都这么说。

【凛冬】

（扭过头去）

……真是懒得跟你废这话，你说是就是吧。

【博士】

（挺直了身板，故作严肃）

那么，凛冬干员，你书读得怎么样了？

【凛冬】

（慌了神，快速眨眼回忆着）

什……哪……哪本书？

【博士】

上星期你找我借的《弗里德里希的战争论纲》，你说大概一周还的那本。

【凛冬】

啊，没，还没看完。

（挠了挠头）

这个能口头续个借不？

【博士】

（无奈地笑）

可以是可以，既然你说了想要取代我，那我就不得不去关注你在这方面的学习了。切城那会儿你是九年级吧……军事科，想要去进修吗？

【凛冬】

（低头沉默，抬起头一脸严肃地询问）

进修的意思是……上大学吗？

【博士】

罗德岛有助学的项目，以你的资历，可以去申请。

【凛冬】

（踌躇）

我还没想过……

【博士】

没事，毕竟你的年纪还可以慢慢考虑。

诊疗室的门亮起绿灯，显示隔壁的实验室已经作好了准备。

【博士】

那边好像已经可以了。

【凛冬】

（迅速站起）

那我过去了。

不等博士再开口，凛冬已经走出了心理室。

**### #V4〈实验室 凛冬 白天11:45〉**

【信号连接】

（凛冬拖着步子，来到了异想体面前，插着口袋，左右晃动着身体）

唉，有什么好说的，那时候的破事儿我已经受够了，事到如今和你这个破骨头说又有什么用？

（异想体咬紧了牙关，发出了骇人的声响）

唔哇，干什么，生气了？为什么？这就？

（无助地望向镜头）

（异想体停止了声响）

（凛冬恨恨地盯着骷髅，试探性地拿脚碰了碰）

音响[ 凛冬──不要去动它好吗？]

（凛冬收回了脚，不满得撅起嘴）

真是有够大爷的，我说，我说总行了吧。反正就算不去想不去说，“她”也不会放过我……

就我还在切城上学那会儿，整合突然打了上来，把周围几所学校的学生一股脑的塞进了我们学校，把我们围困在里面，还放火烧了第一食堂，那帮混帐，烧掉食物，就为了高高在上地看我们互相争斗。

之后贵族杂碎就占领了另一个粮食点，我不想参和，就一个人呆在教室，然后安娜和拉达……以及一帮子人找上了门，我同意了让她们逗留，后面我还成了她们的领袖。

领袖……不对，是安娜推举我成了领袖，不是所有人都信赖我，我是知道的，我是知道的……里面有一些混蛋，想要袭击我，不过都被我干翻了。

被我……解决了。

是我保护了大家，没错，就是这样。

但是食物开始越来越少，团队开始变得松散起来，一些人想要去投靠贵族，安娜为此很为难，我知道的，那样的环境下只有她愿意支持我，所以我也想要支持她。

我打算趁着半夜去把占领第二食堂的贵族杂碎解决了，这样大家就不用再继续挨饿了，安娜和薇卡也不需要再苦恼再吵架了……

（攥紧拳头）

但我搞砸了。

我被围了起来，突围的过程，我，“她”打翻了烛台，对，打翻了烛台，仅剩的粮食被烧得干干净净。我们不用再烦恼贵族的事情了，贵族平民在那一刻都没有意义了，残杀已经无可避免……因为那场火。

你不是吞噬罪孽嘛，现在可以把那场火吃了嘛？我已经受够了，为什么还不能放我走？

（一片死寂）

（凛冬低着头，向镜头举起了ok的手势）

【信号断开】

**### #M9〈RI实验记录F-143〉**

实验对象：凛冬

实验时长：31分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：无任何能量产生

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：是（潦草）

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：是（潦草）

是否符合原始资料判定：否

记录者签名：Doktor

**### #S7〈室内 诊疗室 黑夜23:43〉**

凯尔西医生的诊疗室，桌面上垒起了半人高的研究资料与文献，书桌角落有一个淡蓝色半透明窄口花瓶，里面盛着四份一的水，却没有插任何花。

凯尔西翻阅着今日的实验记录，博士在一旁不安地等候着。

【凯尔西】

（翻阅着手中的实验记录）

今天有好几个和原资料不符的数据呢。

【博士】

（感到焦虑和尴尬，不安地抖腿和抚摸下巴）

啊？啊，是的，有好几个，不过我觉得今天的和上周的测试仪器故障的不大一样。

【凯尔西】

（抬起头来，抖了抖耳朵）

怎么说？

【博士】

怎么说呢，今天的数据基本由志愿者提供的，而出于我个人对他们的了解，啊没错完全的主观判断，所以这也只是我的一个猜测，只是猜测。他们中有人说谎了，才造成了实验结果的误差。

（小心翼翼地瞟了凯尔西一眼，又迅速移开视线）

毕竟今天的能量检测器和逆卡巴拉计数器都经过了再三的检查和确认，没有问题。

【凯尔西】

（若有所思）

难不成是无意识的自我防卫？对过于痛苦的事实进行歪曲和美化，来为自己的行为辩解。这就不算忏悔了，异想体没有收获到它需要的食物，然后导致了实验记录的失败。

（眯眼望向博士）

取巧的辩解不算是忏悔呢。

【博士】

（冷汗直流，颤抖着将手心的汗抹在裤子上）

我很抱歉……凯尔西……

【凯尔西】

（低下头继续翻阅资料）

为什么要道歉？这并不是你的问题。

【博士】

（难耐地撇过脸）

我在为……手札的事情道歉，我不该这么做的，出于好奇是我的辩解。

【凯尔西】

（不为所动）

那又是出于什么原因呢？姑且问问，我其实不在意。

【博士】

（攥紧了拳头，沉默）

【凯尔西】

（叹气，放下了资料）

不说也无所谓，我不在乎。至于道歉我接受，只是不打算原谅你。

（起身，作出送客的姿势）

无意识撒谎的志愿者，你试试看能不能通过交流来疏导，不必急着将他们剔除实验，让他们再多试几次。时间也不早了，你最近熬太多了，本来心脏就不行，今天早点休息。

【博士】

（卑微地蜷起肩膀，没有挪动脚步而是将眼神指向纸张中突兀存在的淡蓝色花瓶）

那是个漂亮的花瓶，希望为她添些映衬的花朵吗？

【凯尔西】

（迅速而冷漠）

不希望。

【博士】

（恳求的语气）

至少让我赔你一顿饭？

【凯尔西】

（迅速而冷漠）

没必要。

【博士】

（尴尬地挤出一丝笑容）

好吧，晚安，医生。

【凯尔西】

（停顿了一下，拿起资料开始工作）

晚安。

博士走出了诊疗室，轻轻地掩上门，离开了。

**### #R3〈随笔 被撕下〉**

令人心竭力衰的工作总算是结束了，身体轻快了不少，便去了B4的酒吧小酌。

这里算是罗德岛上为数不多的娱乐场所了，不大，但也不算小，就算里面没有墙，不同领域不同人不同的灵魂总会在这里分割得明明白白──中间靠近酒保的那片，灯多，亮堂，夜晚的篝火中心，聚的都是火，热闹得很，轰轰烈烈的，声响总会盖过酒吧的背景乐。我虽说来得不多，但那里总是能见着大红头发的天使站在桌上挥舞她的铳械，我敢肯定吧里90%的声音都来自此处；左边靠门那块，对着落地大玻璃，摆着一排优雅的高脚凳，凳子间都远得隔条河似的，挺诗意，聚的都是忧郁与孤独，那里的人不总固定，有时中间的火也会去那里落寞落寞。总归来说，我觉得那片地方最得体，在那里坐的人都会多些无法言说的魅力；最后就是我常呆的地方，遗忘的角落，阴暗，飘着劣质的烟味，有时桌上还会有许久未被收拾的酒杯。

我并不是真的喜欢这样的角落，它只是更能清楚得观察酒吧里的其他角角落落，职业习惯让我在这种隐秘不起眼的地方更有安全感，就算不如中间和左边舒适得体，那又如何呢？聚在这里的也大都是和我一样的怪咖，就算邻席也绝无眼神和话语交流。

也不是我不想与人交流，而是在这里喝酒的大都披着厚厚的披风、帽子、面罩，即便以上都没有，也会搭配上凶神恶煞的眼神和骇人的武器，身上的每一处细胞都警告着我，不要去节外生枝，乖乖喝酒。不过里面也有一些虽然看起来冷漠又凶狠，实际却健谈好说话的人，每每遇上这样的好人，我都自责鄙吝，不该以貌取人。

今天坐在我身边的男人有点不大一样，他衣履朴素，仪容整洁，留着细碎的络腮胡，身材消瘦得弱不禁风，看起来像是从医疗部逃出来的病人。

“晚上好，你也是刚刚结束工作过来的嘛？”与外貌的颓废感不同，他的声音沉稳且精神。

“啊，是的，刚外勤回来，想着小酌几杯放松放松。”第一次在这个角落里被主动答话，我心情很好，正想要个酒伴。“四处跑动真的累人。”

“外勤嘛，真是羡慕，我在办公室里已经呆了不知多久了，只敢现在偷溜出来喘口气。”

难怪这个男人会选择呆在这样一个阴暗的角落里喝酒。

“加班到现在吗？可太不容易了。”

他长叹了口气，耸起肩膀，把自己埋进了黑色的长袍里。“不算是加班，这还是正常工作时间……这就算了，只是工作的话我不会这么累。”他仰头一口气灌下了一杯啤酒，将酒杯重重地砸在了桌面上，呆了一阵，“你知道凯尔西吗？”

“当然，在罗德岛工作的怎么会有不认识凯尔西医生的？”

“我和她……算是闹翻了。”

我脊背一凉，医生是罗德岛的领导人之一，在这里惹怒她的下场我想都不敢想。

“不是吧兄弟……你干什么了？”

“一些蠢事。”

我不敢细问，惹上凯尔西还能继续工作，背后恐怕有相当复杂的缘由。

“唉，一事不顺就事事不顺，那些孩子最近也让人放心不下，我觉得我在害她们。”

看他实在憔悴，我为他续了杯啤酒。

“孩子又怎么了呢？”

“本来是想靠着新来的异想体来帮助她们心理疏导的，结果弄巧成拙，情况比之前更糟糕了……而我，唉，真的是，很不擅长和青春期年纪的孩子交流，说少了没用，说多了又被嫌弃啰嗦……”

我对他感到深深的同情，虽说阅人多矣，但我是没有家庭的，和不认识的孩子交流与自家孩子的交流终归是很大不同的。看着他的瘦肩在黑色的长衣下抽动，不时长叹、摇头、一口闷酒……我很无措，怎样才能抚及他的肩背，与他谈话，如何使他与凯尔西医生、他与他的孩子们相安无事？

吧台中央又爆发了一阵欢呼与笑声，映着他的哀叹更加孤独而难过。

他最终趴在了桌上，我确信他没有被那两杯啤酒醉倒，他是被忧愁醉倒的。我听着他的自白，酒过三巡，想要起身去歇息了，正欲唤醒他，抬手的那一刹他抬起头来，和我道别后就离去了。

我看着他走出酒吧，与刚刚的颓败截然不同，他走得笔挺，步态轻盈，衣服理得服帖干净，嘴角还挂着淡淡的笑，看上去骄傲又自信，甚至轻松自如地和吧台中央的人群打完招呼才离去。刚刚的情绪被他藏得很好，只在稍稍恍惚的眼神里瞥见了一些。

算是我的谬见，私以为人其实是由两个相连的容器组成的，一个在外里，一个在内里，庞然的情绪没法单单被一个容器盛住，里头满了就会放外面，外头满了就会进里面，各种情绪内外流动才会有多样的人性。

而有些人内里的容器大，藏得住，有些人外里的容器大，善表达，而疯子狂人大概就是内外的某个容器破了口，什么都哗啦哗啦地流得到处都是。

说到底不论你有多大的容器，终究有个极限，强硬地截断情感的内外流动容器就会淤塞然后破裂。

破裂的人该如何是好呢？

我总是会想起那晚的那个人，尽管他与我无涉。

**### #S8〈室内 心理室 白天 9:20〉**

早露第二次来参与实验，博士并不急着让她进入实验室，而是和她开启了谈话。

两人对坐在沙发上，博士在终端和实验人员发送稍稍延时的信息。

【博士】

（停止滑动终端，面向早露）

仪器还在检查，先坐一会儿吧，想喝点什么吗？

【早露】

（摆摆手）

博士不用劳烦了，我刚刚吃完的早餐，现在喝恐怕品不出什么。

【博士】

到不必和我这么客气，上次你不是希望我邀请自治团都来参与嘛？结果我还没去动嘴，大家就基本上都来了。

【早露】

（惊诧）

是吗？我只听闻安娜报名了。

【博士】

（数手指）

你、真理、烈夏、凛冬和烈夏赌输了也来了，古米上次跟着真理一起来了，虽然没进实验室，但我猜测她也许会来报名。

【早露】

烈夏还拉了凛冬过来吗？完全没听她说过这件事，只是知道她在拉特兰轮盘赌上连胜了凛冬三次……

【博士】

（暗暗不妙，发觉烈夏并不希望其他成员知道她来的事情）

兴许只是她忘了，毕竟赌赢了凛冬这件事更值得和你们炫耀吧。

【早露】

也是……不过太好了，大家都愿意过来……

（不自觉地攥着裙摆）

她们都看起来适应了现在的生活，连我也想要相信那些都过去了，但其实不是的。我不知道该怎么说，我是后来才加入的，所以能够以外面的视角来看她们……

【博士】

一直以来你都在和我谈论她们，你自己又是怎么想的呢？

【早露】

（低头，沉默）

……我不知道……我也想要去拎清当时……唉，当我深入进去时，才发现那里已经空荡荡。医生也好书本也好，都告诉我要去坦白，去诉说，不必着急躲避伤痛……它会停留……一段时间。

（望向博士，眼神坚定）

但如果向她们诉说意味着共同承担痛苦，那我情愿不去说，情愿对着那个东西说。

**### #R4〈日记 1097年6月〉**

纪实其实是一种疏离。

在进行记录的时候，最佳的状态是疏离，而不是投射。然而在倾听的时候，写作的时候，我都更容易去投射，去陶醉，很容易一厢情愿，以至于看不到真相，而是一直去观看假象、梦幻泡影。

今天在圆规的介绍下，见到了自治团的成员之一，娜塔莉亚。

果然如他所说，娜塔莉亚是个漂亮又礼貌的孩子，和她聊天是一件非常享受非常愉快的事情，得体的举止、抑扬顿挫的语调、不着痕迹的奉承……真要夸她我能写下一万字。她虽是贵族出身，却自愿负责了切城难民的收容与送归的任务，甚至还打算留在罗德岛上，对于这样一个曾经养尊处优的孩子来说已经十分了不起了。

虽然我还没有家庭也没有孩子，但我还是稍稍幻想了，若我的孩子未来能像她那样，我定会万分自豪。不过我这年纪和工作，真的还能找到伴侣嘛……

近乎完美，这是我对她的第一印象。

尽管如此，我也没有贸然提出采访的要求，我思索着再见几面，再熟络些了，才好提出采编的请求。

事实证明，我没有贸然采访是正确的。有时候我们就是需要破除一些对于人生的假设，对于常识的假设，不带成见地去看一切事物。否则我们就会用“假象”取代“真相”，因为我们对于假象已经习以为常了。

在观察到她穿着不合季节的长袖的时候，就应当有所怀疑的，而不是被她的好孩子表象所迷惑。

情报部和医疗部挨得挺近的，进出部门经常就能撞见去医疗部的病人。晚上刚吃完饭就被叫回去加班，路上看到了娜塔莉亚从医疗部里走出来，她捂着手腕，我依稀看到了下面的绷带。她低着头走得很急，我也就没有上去和她打招呼。

当然，医疗部是我重要的人脉情报圈，得知她受得什么伤并不困难，但接受这件事比我想象得困难。是呀，多么美好的一个女孩，怎么会呢？她今天的阳光、体贴、善良通通都是假象吗？不，那只是她的一面罢了。

所以说纪实是一种疏离，必须保持旁观者的冷静，去观看一切与你有关或无关的事。

我决定不再与乌萨斯学生自治团有太接近的接触了。

**### #V5〈实验室 早露 白天9:40〉**

【信号连接】

（早露走向了异想体，微微点头示意）

日安，又见面了呢，你今天看起来……和上次没有任何区别，很精神呢。

上次，啊，上次我只说了个开头，那个……掠夺平民的计划。计划几乎没有遭受任何阻拦，也不可能有阻拦，30多人的团体在校园里已经可以横行霸道了，想要什么资源，就去抢什么资源，我们占领了食堂，搜罗来学校里大半的粮食，我们计算着，那些粮食够我们以本来贵族的水准吃半个月……

或者说，绰绰有余。

一般来说到这一步就该停下了吧。是呀，没必要去彻底断了别人的活路。

我们的确停止抢掠了，我曾尝试与守门的整合运动对话，但被断然拒绝了，我们被关了一星期，而整合也完全没有谈判或撤离的意思，大家开始质疑这半个月的食物是否足够……

反正我们已经抢掠过了，那么至少，要先保证自己的存活，贵族要学会未雨绸缪，这是父亲的教导。

（早露环抱住自己的手臂）

随后他们提议了和别的贵族团体“交易”。他们只要每天都交给我们定额度的物资，他们就是“安全”的。“交易”很快就传开了，每天都有不一样的团体申请加入我们的“保护”，而我和我同僚则去评估这些团体的实力，看他们是否能够满足“交易”的合约……

如果说之前的是强盗行径，那么这个毫无疑问的就是恶魔行径了。

我们没再亲自下手去抢掠，但交易开启后学院里的哀嚎和血迹明显增多了，学校在以肉眼可见的速度变得破败……有一个警官甚至因此……

（不住地颤抖）

呜……我没想要死人的，但我也清楚，这样迟早会死人的，我只是选择了视而不见。

我知道，我知道，我就是个恶魔，我就是个……混帐东西。

我还是个无可救药的胆小鬼，我不敢和大家坦白……呜……我也不敢和索妮娅说实话，尽管我希望她能杀了我……

（深呼吸，努力平复心情，盯着异想体至眼神失焦）

掠夺也好，交易也好，根本没有“他们”，那都是我提出的。

【信号断开】

**### #M10〈RI实验记录TF-155〉**

实验对象：早露

实验时长：38分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：能量增长30%

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：是

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：是

是否符合原始资料判定：否

记录者签名：Doktor

**### #S9〈室内 心理室 白天 13:45〉**

真理来参加第二次实验，她带着一个有点破烂的小熊玩偶，缩在沙发里，神情阴沉。

博士刚从医疗部出来，正往心理室走。

【博士】

（打开门，长叹了一口气）

呼──欸？真理？哦哦哦，对没错，抱歉，让你久等了？

【真理】

（弱弱地，略带沙哑）

也……没有吧。

【博士】

（察觉到真理不同以往，放轻了脚步，在真理坐的沙发一旁缓缓地蹲了下来，放轻了语气）

怎么了？是不舒服吗？

【真理】

（抱紧了怀里的小熊玩偶）

不，我觉得我的身体很健康。

（无助地望向博士）

我想和博士，谈谈……书……可以吗？

【博士】

（站起，走向对面的沙发，坐下，向真理倾身）

书？当然可以，你想说哪本？

【真理】

纪德的。

【博士】

（惊讶）

纪德吗？还以为你一定会说阿加莎呢！你在看纪德的哪本？

【真理】

道德三部曲……中的《田园交响曲》*。

【博士】

（抚着下巴的胡子）

那本嘛……印象深刻啊，牧师与盲女的故事是吧。

【真理】

盲女……如果一直见不到光明，一直呆在牧师的谎言下，是不是最后，就不用自尽了呢？是不是会比看到罪恶看到真相的时候更幸福呢？

【博士】

光明，是盲女的祈求，当牧师向她诉说世界、颜色、田园的百合花的美好时，她就注定要走向回到光明的道路了。

【真理】

（露出悲伤的表情）

如果牧师向她阐述世界，她就会理解幸福，一旦她理解幸福，就会离开牧师……这么说来她不得不死吗？

【博士】

真理，你觉得盲女的死亡是因为她回到了光明，回到了世俗世界和世俗道德吗？

【真理】

她得到了真相，然后因真相而死了。

【博士】

我不这么认为，真理，我不这么认为……她死去，是因为牧师的虚伪与谎言，牧师给了她一个假的世界，所以真相才刺伤了她。

【真理】

（抱着小熊，微微颤抖）

这么说来，欺骗是无法获得幸福的。

【博士】

（安慰）

这是只是文学性的比喻……

【真理】

中午的时候，我见到了嚎啕大哭的娜塔莉亚，被博士还有许多医生簇拥着带到了医务室里……

（手指拨弄着怀里的小熊）

这么说也许很奇怪，但我为此感到高兴，甚至有点羡慕……娜塔莉亚其实是我们中最勇敢的……而我，我已经连流泪都做不到了……

【博士】

（担忧地）

真理……

【真理】

（猛得从沙发上站起，低垂着头，沙哑）

对不起……博士……对不起，这个实验……我原以为我可以的……但我觉得我还是做不到……对不起……

注*《田园交响曲》讲述一名乡村牧师收养一个成为孤儿的盲女，不仅对她关心备至，还极力启发她的心智，使她脱离蒙昧状态，领略她看不见的美妙外界。牧师从慈悲之心出发，一步步堕入情网，给妻子儿女造成极大痛苦，但是又不敢面对现实。盲女错把感激之情当成爱情，可是她治好了双眼才看清，她爱的是儿子雅克而不是父亲，她也看清这种爱无异于犯罪，给一家人带来不幸。于是，她只有一死。

**### #M11〈来自安娜的摘抄〉**

“我觉得您给我的全部幸福，是建立在无知上面。” …… “这样的幸福我不要。您要明白，我并不……我并不非要幸福不可。我宁愿了解真相。”

—— 章节：五月十八日

“您让我恢复了视觉，我睁开眼睛，看见一个比我梦想还美的世界；千真万确，我没有想到阳光这样明亮，空气这样清澈，天空这样辽阔。不过，我也没有想到人的额头这样瘦骨嶙峋。我一走进你们家，您知道最先看到什么吗……噢！我总得告诉您：我最先看到的，就是我们的过错，我们的罪孽。嗳，不要申辩了。您想一想基督的话：‘你们若是盲人，就没有罪了。’可是，现在我看得见了……请起来吧，牧师，您在我身边坐下，听我说，不要打断我的话。我在住院期间，阅读了，确切地说，请人给我念了《圣经》中您从未给我念过、我还不知道的段落。记得圣保罗有一句话，我反复背诵了一整天：‘从前没有法律，我就那么活着；后来有了戒律，罪孽便复活，我却死了’。”

—— 章节：五月二十九日

我多想痛哭一场，然而我觉得，现在这颗心比沙漠还要干燥。

—— 章节：五月三十日

**### #V6〈实验室 烈夏 白天17:40〉**

【信号连接】

（烈夏缓慢地走进了实验室，停下，裹紧了衣服）

……大家都说只有神才会全知全能，人是会犯错的，人是可以犯错的……我觉得错本身没什么，关键是为什么，为什么就去这么做了……我常常无法原谅这个“为什么”，有些“为什么”大概是永远也无法被原谅的。

（伸手拍了拍头骨）

真是羡慕你，不用去管那些乱七八糟的东西，你只管听，只管吃。

妈的，这世道就不待见人。

我上次也没跟你讲全，靠，我没法讲全，安娜，大小姐，她们就是人太好，才会哭得这么伤心──而我是个冷心肠混蛋，好吧，大半个冷心肠的混蛋，才能几乎毫无感觉地和你说那时候的事。

而我惟一不忍心的地方，还是自治团的大家都太善良了，人都好到让我对对不起她们而对不起……我在说什么？反正就是，背叛她们的感觉并不好……这是我剩下的良心了。

我说过，那时候的索妮娅太紧张，紧张到神经质了……我完全没想过安慰她什么的，只是管好我自己就筋疲力尽了……我想从自治团里脱出，但当时的情况肯定是没法直说的，否则索妮娅的破冰斧不知什么时候就要挥下来。

（叹气）

守着饭堂的贵族规模变大了，他们吸纳那些愿意当打手的团体为他们做事，动辄就是二三十个人围过来让你交出吃的，打不过的团体也都开始加入他们，反正只要给够就不用挨打……我和索妮娅打退了好几波这样的人，尽管咱们俩都很强，但是过来的人数每天都在增多，这样下去我们迟早都会撑不住的……

团里的其他人也都看在眼里，加入那帮可耻的强盗固然叫人难受，但现状就是，就算不加入他们我们的食物也迟早会被抢光，那不如就参伙，那样至少还能保留下一些食物……我是这么想的……然后我就去找薇卡商量，伊万他们一些人也赞同了这个方案，于是我又和薇卡说，只要再说服安娜就好了。

但是安娜不同意，安娜比索妮娅还倔，她说的不那就是不，即便是薇卡也完全说服不了她。所以我就想着……想着……在晚上偷偷地拿走一些食物，去投奔那些杂碎……

这是背叛，绝对的背叛，可我也很害怕，要是我和索妮娅真的被杂碎给放倒了，那大家该怎么办？至少我在那边的话，能让他们别去或者少去骚扰自治团……唉，至少我在那边能够少些担惊受怕，多一点保障，我和自己说在这种情况下是无可厚非的，至少我没想要打倒索妮娅再抢过团队的食物给那帮杂碎……就算要对其他同学拳脚相向，只要对面不是自治团的大家就好了……只要不是自治团的大家不就好了……

那天夜里我已经做好打算了，就等着大家都入睡了……我偷瞄着守着食物和门口的索妮娅，看她什么时候睡着……结果索妮娅压根儿没有睡，她离开了，对，她离开了教室，不知道去了哪里。然后外面就传来了尖叫，大家醒来到窗户边去看，贵族的粮仓着起了熊熊大火……那一刻我就知道完了，一切的一切都完了……

已经完全没有任何意义了，之后的日子就是血腥的争夺与地狱，那晚回来的索妮娅状态变得非常冷漠，她下手已经不再有轻重了，来的家伙，都被彻底地干掉了……我也不敢和大家说我那晚看到的，更不敢去问索妮娅究竟去干了什么……我也根本没时间烦恼这些，每天都要绞尽脑汁地考虑如何活下来，如何杀死曾经的同学。

我之后去见了整合杂碎们，你懂的，我是感染者嘛，他们才接待的我。那个混蛋问我要不要加入他们，否则之后我们一定会死在天灾与混乱之中……若在之前我说不定就跟着他们跑了，但你想想，那火今天烧不到整合头上，明天还烧不到嘛？后天还烧不到嘛？我是真他妈的受够了，反正注定要玩完儿的话，不如装个正常人玩完儿……

然后该死的就是咱们没玩完儿，活下来了，到现在还活得好好的。那晚变成了秘密……我最讨厌秘密了，它就是个负担，在心里待得越久就越重，被撕开的时候就越苦越痛……

（又裹紧了衣服）

好痛啊，那啥积极效应你就不能多给点？

【信号断开】

**### #S10〈室内 走廊 黑夜 18:25〉**

烈夏完成实验从实验室里走了出来，博士向她询问和记录实验相关的情况。

烈夏回答完后，拦住了转身准备离开的博士。

【烈夏】

（用手掰住博士，拦住了他）

啊，BOSS，就是……

【博士】

（回头，关切地）

怎么了？

【烈夏】

（同情的眼神）

没，就是，想和你说一声，呆会儿索妮娅估计要来揍你。

【博士】

（无奈地笑）

也许她就该揍我几拳。

【烈夏】

我不觉得安娜和大小姐是BOSS的问题啦，BOSS待我们都很好，我知道的。

（眼神移开）

其实倒也不一定会来揍你啦，索妮娅的话……总是心软的，该揍的人都没去揍。

（不安地转动着脚踝，用脚尖有一下没一下地锤着地）

好啦，其实我只是找借口想跟BOSS问点事情。

【博士】

（转过身，点了点头示意继续）

【烈夏】

对待亲友要诚实，没错吧。

【博士】

（眼神闪烁）

恩，大抵没错。

【烈夏】

即便诚实的后果就是没法再做朋友，也要诚实吗？

【博士】

（手抵在下巴，一幅思考中的模样）

那要看究竟是什么事情了，要求人如明镜般直白干净是不可能的……

（手插进了口袋，眼神瞟向侧边）

如果说出来还有弥合的余地，我估计还是会说的……如果是彻底的反目……我觉得我……

（望向烈夏）

大概肯定是不会说的。

（笑了笑以缓和严肃的气氛）

这也是人之常情嘛，真相还是关系，不同人的选择还是不一样的。

【烈夏】

（豪爽地拍了拍博士的肩膀，笑着）

也是！谢啦BOSS！下次拿到蜂蜜会分你一些的！

**### #M12〈RI实验记录TF-158〉**

实验对象：烈夏

实验时长：41分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：能量增长20%

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：是

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：是

是否符合原始资料判定：否

记录者签名：Doktor

**### #S11〈室外 天台 黑夜 21:35〉**

刚刚处理完工作，博士走去天台吹风散心，遇见了同样在散心的凛冬。

凛冬塞着耳机靠在栏杆上，博士刚刚打开天台的门就看见了她。

【博士】

（推开门，惊讶）

凛冬？

【凛冬】

（察觉到门口处的响声，摘下了耳机，转过头来）

哦，你呀。

【博士】

（走到凛冬身边，背靠着栏杆，双手倚在上面）

恩，是我，怎么这么晚了还在这儿？

【凛冬】

刚闲下来，就过来吹吹风。

【博士】

最近在忙的什么？

【凛冬】

没，就下午回来看见安……真理和早露两个抱在起哭得唏哩哗啦的，到了晚上也没见停……就叫上了拉达，给她把真理带走，我把早露带走，让这两个哭包分开冷静冷静。

（挠挠头）

我不擅长安慰人，反正就好吃好喝地伺候着，陪到她冷静了，就出来散散气儿。

【博士】

（黯然）

啊……她们俩啊，是因为今天实验的关系吧，抱歉，是我没处理好……

【凛冬】

（拍了一下博士的肩膀）

什么处理没处理的，这事儿哪有这么简单，除了她们自己……我觉得也没谁能处理得了。

【博士】

（笑了笑）

哈哈，烈夏还和我说要是我遇见你了，你准要给我几拳呢？没想到竟然从冬将军这里收到了安慰。

【凛冬】

（佯怒地举起拳头）

信不信我现在就给你几拳头？

【博士】

（举起双手投降）

冬将军请饶小的一命──

【凛冬】

（昂头，微笑着收起拳头）

哼，算你识相。

（稍稍停顿）

啊……对了，有件事要和你说个抱歉，上次的实验，我说得太敷衍了，给你的报告也是胡写的。

【博士】

恩，我知道，明天的实验稍微认真点就好。如果可以，我还是想尽可能地去理解那个异想体的运作机制和原理……

【凛冬】

（静静地吹了一会儿风）

说实话，那时候的事情，我已经好些都记不得了。

【博士】

是放下了？

【凛冬】

（摇摇头）

不是，就是断片儿了一样，曾经熟悉的事情变成了空白，怎么都记不起来了……而有一些地方，则被幻觉一样的假象所替代了。

（转头向博士）

这算不算是个问题？

【博士】

（望天）

也许是，也许不是，我也曾相信我的失忆就是由于某些生理原因造成的。

【凛冬】

怎么？不是吗？

【博士】

大概不是吧，我只是太希望是这样了，遗忘后重新开始的感觉太过美好。

（低头看着脚）

炎国有本书是这么形容的“假作真时真亦假”，把假变成真，再把真变成假──其实一种自我治疗，从艰难的现实中暂时地脱离，在痛苦中试探一个可以前进的平衡点。

【凛冬】

我不懂，假的就是假的，真的就是真的，怎么还会变呢？

【博士】

（叹了口气）

是呀，再怎么祈求幻想也只会是幻想，只是它变得越来越美好，越来越庞大了，我才没有办法面对真相。

（仰头）

啊──不过往好里想，我的生命定然不是全部真，但也不会全部假，是真是假那都是一念之间。

（转头向凛冬）

你呢？你愿意选真还是假？

【凛冬】

（望向远方，迟疑了一会儿）

真吧，或者说，那一切迟早都会回归真相的。

【博士】

（爽朗地笑了，狠狠地拍了拍凛冬的背）

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈不愧是你！

（比了个大姆指）

【凛冬】

（愤懑地）

操！你个阿戈尔别真用力啊！

**### #M5〈O-03-03实验记录X2-321〉**

再来回顾一下。

通过对这个异想体的研究，我们将人类的罪孽划分为以下三个等级。

第一级：能够在社交场合中作为玩笑谈论的，无关紧要的谎言或是不会引人注目的小错。

实验结果：这个异想体的能源产量增长了12%

第二级：只会与最亲密的朋友分享，更加严重的错误和过失。

实验结果：这个异想体的能源产量增长了15%。

第三级：永远不能透露给任何人知道，只能跟随自己一同埋进坟墓的滔天大罪。

实验结果：在█被送入收容单元的第1分48秒，收容单元内部出现了一道耀眼的光芒。光芒愈发明亮，就连身处收容单元外的员工都能看见。紧接着公司经历了一场持续2小时的大停电。█失去了近六年以来的所有记忆。

MASSAGE FROM ANGELA｜Lobotomy Corporation

**### #S12〈室内 诊疗室 黑夜 22:56〉**

连续几天都没有得到充足休息的凯尔西，为了尽快处理堆积的工作和报告，为自己打了一剂兴奋剂。

疲累倦怠，静静等待着药效，凯尔西失神地望着桌面的淡蓝色花瓶。

（轻轻的敲门声）

【凯尔西】

（耳朵转向门口）

进来吧。

【博士】

（开门探进头来）

我来送今天的资料……顺便谈一谈……实验什么的。

【凯尔西】

（埋头工作）

嗯。

【博士】

（放轻了步子来到凯尔西身边，将文件交给了她）

今天有不小的收获，总算是检测到能源的增长了，你看，这里，和这里……

【凯尔西】

（翻着文件，点头）

嗯，可以，不过能源增长率都和他们给的资料不一样呢？

【博士】

是的，这一点，我们也很疑惑，在调查，明早打算和那边再沟通沟通这个现象。

【凯尔西】

（点点头）

行，就这么去办吧。

【博士】

（迟疑地站着）

【凯尔西】

（疑惑地看向他）

还有什么事？

【博士】

（忧愁地）

上次的事……

【凯尔西】

（迅速地转头）

我不想谈了，就过去吧。

【博士】

（焦急地）

不是，是我还在犹豫要不要说……

【凯尔西】

（冷漠）

那就不要说了，你已经打扰到我工作了。

【博士】

那手札里的有一部分内容曾是我的写的吧。

【凯尔西】

（微愣）

【博士】

（近一步靠近凯尔西）

那本手札，准确来说并不完全属于你……

【凯尔西】

（望向博士，眼神复杂）

……这是什么意思？

【博士】

（躲避凯尔西的眼神）

我曾以为在我头脑闪现的画面是梦，后来我意识到那是记忆，然后记忆里，有那本手札……

【凯尔西】

（低头，沉默）

【博士】

（哀伤地）

这让我想起了很多，手札里记的，没记的……

【凯尔西】

（闷闷地）

事到如今……你记不记得……都无济于事了。

【博士】

（望向淡蓝色的花瓶）

你已经不再养花了吗？

【凯尔西】

（微微颤抖的声音）

……不再了。

【博士】

（绝望地）

啊……这样……

（将桌面上的兴奋剂空瓶扔进了垃圾筒）

希望医生也能早点休息，善待自己的身体。

（不舍地看着凯尔西）

晚安，医生。

博士轻轻地掩上诊疗室的门，将怀里的蓝色满天星折断，扔进了垃圾筒里。

**### #M13〈被清除的网页浏览记录〉**

~~上午8:03 什么花代表道歉的意思_搜索~~

~~上午8:06 满天星_搜索~~

~~上午8:07 满天星的花语_搜索~~

~~上午8:10 满天星最全花语_网页~~

~~上午8:14 不同颜色的满天星花语，别送错了噢！_网页~~

~~上午8:21 蓝色满天星，甘愿守护你！我的真爱！_网页~~

~~上午8:34 创收后应激障碍的临床研究_学术搜索~~

~~上午8:56 创伤心理干预_学术搜索~~

~~上午9:12 解离性失忆症_学术搜索~~

~~下午11:22 解离性失忆症_学术搜索~~

DOKTOR'S TERMINAL｜Rhodes Island

**### #S13〈室内 心理室 白天 10:02〉**

博士播放碟片的柜子面前踌躇着，在莫扎特与德彪西中间犹豫着。

凛冬大咧咧地推门进来了。

【凛冬】

（推开门）

来了。

【博士】

（拿着碟，闻声回过头）

噢，早安啊凛冬。你是喜欢莫扎特多一点，还是德彪西多一点？

【凛冬】

我喜欢你啥都别放。

【博士】

（回过头去）

那就放行星组曲-木星。

【凛冬】

（嫌弃地带上耳机）

真是受不了。

【博士】

（在凛冬对面的沙发上坐下）

别这样嘛，不要因为是古典就这么排斥，听一听，兴许你就喜欢上了。

【凛冬】

（扭头）

不，说正事儿的，今天的实验，我需要你帮个忙。

【博士】

帮什么忙？

【凛冬】

（快速地眨眼）

就，我昨天不是和你说了嘛，一些事情我已经想不起来了，就这么过去实验的话估计更上次差不了多少，会变成垃圾数据的。

【博士】

（若有所思）

无意识的遗忘吗？这是一种创伤应激状态，说实话我不强求你去回忆。

【凛冬】

强求我也回忆不起来的。

（不满地看了一眼放着音乐的音响）

总之，我去问了医疗部，那里的医生说，催眠过后，也许就能回想起出那些被掩盖掉的记忆。

【博士】

（捂住嘴，满脸愁容）

催眠，你打算被催眠然后进去嘛，那太危险了，我不同意。

【凛冬】

（向博士倾身）

控制一下，催眠到半清醒的状态呢？

【博士】

哪这么容易？再说了罗德岛上有会这门技术的医生嘛……

（抬眼回忆）

华法林不行，阿不行，嘉维尔绝对不行……

【凛冬】

调香师小姐呢？

【博士】

（略微沉思）

香熏也许可行，但这不是严格意义上的精神催眠……不，非严格意义的催眠更安全也不一定……说实话我还是不放心，但我会找调香师来帮忙，可一旦你在实验室里有任何我觉得反常的行为我就会强制叫停，明白吗？

【凛冬】

（一拍大腿）

没问题！

【博士】

（一脸担忧）

博士叫来了调香师，在心理室内用熏香和言语暗示对凛冬做了初步的催眠。

确认状态无危险性后，博士将凛冬带到了实验室。

**### #V7〈实验室 凛冬 白天11:10〉**

【信号连接】

（凛冬被博士带进了实验室，步履稍微有点摇晃，博士对她下达了回顾创伤的暗示）

（望着异想体，呆立了一会儿）

……第一个向我挥刀子的是维克托，后面跟着尤里和谢尔盖，我只是把他们打得爬不起来，然后扔出了教室。然后这帮混蛋就进了贵族的队伍里，隔三差五地过来恐吓我们。哼，我才不怕他们，但是团里的大家很怕他们……因为越来越多的人倒向了贵族混蛋那边，在他们的手下哀求食物，然后来我们这里抢我们的吃的。

这样的团体完全比不上自治团，我们大家明明在互帮互助，平分食物，既没有欺压也没有暴力，为什么大家会一个接着一个地想要离开，奔向那帮混蛋那边呢？

后来陆陆续续地有三波人想从后面干翻我，前两波我都重重地打趴然后丢出去了，但第三波我忍不了了，他们明明受着我的保护，吃着大家辛苦搜来的食物，却想着要去和贵族杂碎干一个勾当，他们都是忘恩负义的混蛋，我受够了。

我挥下了我的斧头，那是我第一次杀人，我以为安娜她们一定会……讨厌我什么的，但她说了这是无可奈何的……那都是无可奈何的。

那既然如此，我就必须不惜代价地保护好剩下的大家，就算过来找茬的人越来越多了，食物越来越少了，也必须想法子撑住，决不能倒下了……因为我是大家的领袖。

尽管如此，团队里还是有叛徒，有叛徒想要离开，加入那帮杂碎……我坚信，肯定有，所以我夜晚都不会真的入睡，我在等待，等待着叛徒露出真面目……我怀疑过薇卡，她总是有句没句地提贵族那边，但她是安娜的好朋友，所以她不会的……伊万，伊万本来就是个软脚虾胆小鬼，他很有可能是，所以我在他报怨食物的时候我找茬狠狠地揍了他一顿，让他明白谁才是学校里的老大，伊万也好谁也好，都别想着轻易就干倒我，否则我就喂他吃斧头！

但我们依旧面临的一个严重的问题，我们找不到食物了，食物都被那帮子混蛋劫掠走，藏起来了……如果我们不去投靠他们，很可能大家都会饿死……但安娜明确表示了不会去那边的……那就只剩下一个办法了──去解决掉屯着大量食物的贵族，然后把属于我们的食物拿回来。

这事儿要是明说，安娜肯定会反对，毕竟只靠我一个人，是不可能打得过那边已经聚集起来的几十号人的，但是晚上的情况就不一样了，奇兵突袭，说不定有戏。

那晚我就趁着大家都睡着了，起身去了食堂那边，我想着只要解决掉贵族的领袖，这帮乌合之众自然而然就会解散了，然后我把食物带回去，所有事情就都解决了，不会有人想要逃走，安娜也不用苦恼要不要加入贵族。

只是没想到他们夜晚居然会安排人巡逻，我惊动了他们，那些混蛋把我围了起来，我拿着蜡烛杀到了粮仓旁，我举起了蜡烛，他们都吓坏了，不，我希望他们至少能装作吓坏了，这样我就不会……我已经警告过他们了，但他们依旧不回头，他们不该这么做，我不该这么做到，我不该这么做的，我不该这么做的……

我把蜡烛扔了进去，火一下子就蔓延开了，在场没人反应得过来……食物一下子被烧光了，完蛋了，我只记得完蛋了……

事实也的确如此，后面死了很多人，失踪了很多人，薇卡、伊万……再也找不到了，连尸体都找不到了……我不知道该怎么办，我不敢和她们说，否则我一定会被抛弃的……

我没想到会这样的，我一直觉得我做的是正确的，可为什么？为什么事情来到了这般地步？究竟是哪一步出现了问题？我不明白……

（直直地盯着骷髅头，抬手抚上了十字架，回神）

你说……为了正义而犯下的罪孽，能够被赦免吗？

【信号断开】

**### #M14〈RI实验记录TF-163〉**

实验对象：凛冬

实验时长：111分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：能量增长28%

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：是（催眠状态）

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：是

是否符合原始资料判定：否

记录者签名：Doktor

**### #R4〈日记 1098年5月〉**

要说做一个记录者走到今天获得过什么，我思来想去也写不下一个确切答案，我无法阐述那些经历如何塑造我，更无法轻易地以获得与失去去界定和理解。最终我告诉我自己，一个无国界的记录者，你幸运地活到现在，最大的宝藏便是遇见了很多很多的人──那些来自大陆各个角落的，各个昂扬的，或匍匐的；生根的，或飘浮的；麻木的，或挣扎的，形形色色的人。

他们塑造了我，我从中学习到了一个令我自豪的技能──能观察到人们之间关系，即便我与他们并不相识且无对话，但通过阅人被掩藏的眼神、下意识的动作、不经意的习惯，我就能大体了解他们的关系，就像能看到他们被不可视的线紧紧相连。

虽说窥探并不礼貌，但观察的习惯刻入骨髓，无论有意无意，我总是能看见人们之间的关系线。

更无论我最近一直在关注乌萨斯自治团学生们的状况，受阿米娅的委托兼拜托，悄悄地调查她们。

调查，但没明说什么方向的调查，罗德岛不是第一次给如此模糊的任务了，不过这样的任务我都大抵只按我自己的想法来做。

我就观察。

自治团的成员并不是总在一起的，不如说，聚在一起的情况还比较少，她们每天都在自己的工作上奔忙。切城事件已经过去了一年，我并不认为那块阴霾就离她们而去了，她们依旧在接受定期的心理干预与治疗，我的采编计划也只能是一拖再拖。

由于我所观察到的她们相互接触的场景过少，我始终无法建立她们彼此关系的具现线网，直到今天。

昨晚，通往天台的防火门被砸坏了，被砸出了一个巨大的凹陷，机械班花了一上午去处理那可怜的过度变形的门。能把防火门劈成那副模样，定是个不得了的干员干的，要不是煌干员外出任务了，可能她就要被当作重大嫌疑犯了。

有趣的是，第一时间与机械班道歉的人是早露，她请了他们一顿饭还礼赔了一个向博士征求为机械部增加预算的承诺，但她未承认是自己做的，也没透露是谁干的。

紧接着过来的是真理，她坦言那是她的疏忽，让机械班将维修的费用记入她的工资中去，但她依旧拒绝透露是何种疏忽导致的问题。

随后而来的是凛冬，她极其郑重地向机械班鞠躬致歉，称这就是她的所为，是她的全责过错，她将会全权负责赔偿和善后，但她没有回答她是如何破坏的防火门。

机械班的人都疑惑得很，这到底是要谁负责？期间烈夏帮助了机械班处理掉坏掉的门，甚至还帮忙递工具和毛巾，机械班都很感激，只是烈夏一直强调自己不需要感谢，只是希望大家不要过多苛责她的好朋友们。

最终是古米在午间广播中宣称防盗门的损坏完全是她的所为与责任。

这本不算一个大事件，但由于她们的缘故，事件的“真相”变得扑朔迷离，大家只能迷离地猜测与她们有关，却不知是何种有关。

她们对彼此有一种无法描述的责任感，那份责任感不是友人，也不是家人，那份责任来自她们间紧密的关系。但这紧密关系同时也十分的微妙与脆弱，那些线既轻又细，围着她们缠缠绕绕，竟成了个茧的模样，隔绝开外界，让我看不透里面是在逃避还是孵化。

以上便是我能观察到的关于乌萨斯学生自治团的情况了，我不会将其全盘报告给阿米娅，但我会建议给予自治团学生更多额外的关注与理解。

唉，许是我眼拙，辨不明那是茧还是结，当等还是当解。

罢了，要去睡下了，明日再理吧。

**### #S14〈室内 心理室 白天 15:22〉**

古米来到了心理室，并为博士带来了自制的乌式松饼，博士为这份松饼配了两杯维多利亚红茶。

两人面对面坐着，博士拿起一块松饼品尝。

【博士】

（拿刀叉小心翼翼地切开松饼，分出一份端到古米面前，自己叉起了剩下的那份）

嗯……真不愧是古米的手艺，是我吃过最好吃的松饼了。

【古米】

（端着松饼但没有下口）

昨天真理姊和早露姊都哭得很伤心得回来，就在想博士是不是会很为难……毕竟一直以来博士都很关照我们的感受，上不上战场……上什么样的战场之类的……

（抬头看向博士）

古米和姊姊们都一直受着罗德岛大家的照顾，古米不能一直只是被照顾，古米也想帮上大家的忙，能为博士分担一些……

【博士】

（放下了松饼）

我不觉得这是什么负担，这是我的职责古米，我的职责就是让在这里生活的大家好过些。

（端起了红茶）

大伙对你，对你们的关照是出于职责和善意，不必将回报当作必须要做的事情，你其实不用太着急。

【古米】

（摇摇头）

不是的，博士，古米在意的不单单是回报大家这件事，还有姊姊们的事情……那其实是关于我们的事情……

（将手上的松饼放到了桌面上）

昨晚古米一直陪着真理姊，两年了，我们依旧没法忘记那一切开开心心地生活下去……也许忘记的选项没有办法一直有用……

【博士】

（垂眼）

若这是你的决定，我会支持你的，古米，你很勇敢。

【古米】

（苦笑）

我不勇敢……不过古米也并不是，总是需要被保护着的。

（从沙发站起，望向旁边的窗户）

古米其实也能够保护大家。

（坚定的眼神望向博士）

请让我参加实验吧，博士，这是我的决定。

**### #V8〈实验室 古米 白天 15:45〉**

【信号连接】

（进入实验室，快步走近异想体站定，手紧攥着衣角）

你好呀，骷髅先生，就是你惹哭了真理姊和早露姊的吧，不过放心，古米不会对你做什么的……因为这本来就不是谁的错，没有人是真正的大坏蛋。

（低头，并起脚尖）

我们五个人，并不是从开始就在一起的，混乱中我被真理姊找到了，我和其他人加入了真理姊，然后真理姊又找到了凛冬姊，凛冬姊就成了新的领头人，期间她一直保护着我们，因为凛冬姊真的真的很厉害，能把过来抢东西的坏家伙通通赶跑。

但古米觉得，我们太依靠凛冬姊了，让她承受了太多……所以她才变得奇怪了，恩，奇怪了，好像变成了另一个人，另一个……奇怪的人。但奇怪的人依旧在努力地保护我们，赶跑那些坏蛋，烈夏姊也加入进来，去抵御那些坏家伙。

后来……后来发生了很多事情，那个警官叔叔……维克多他们……然后粮仓……娜塔莉亚姊姊，好乱，好乱，大家都在互相挥舞武器，那个时候古米还什么都做不到，只是一直跟在真理姊的屁股后面，如果我那个时候就能站出来，去帮助凛冬姊和烈夏姊赶跑那些人，是不是就不会……

（摇摇头）

事情已经发生了。

某天不知道为什么整合运动的坏蛋突然不围着我们了，他们离开了，自治团的大家决定逃出学校……然后我们就遇到了天灾……

接下来的日子比在学校里更难过，外面的人不是学生，他们更残忍，即便是凛冬姊也完全打不过那些可怕的人……是娜塔……啊早露姊用攻城叉逼退的那些人，我们才没被吃掉……

啊，吃掉……

（捂嘴干呕）

……没有水，只能去煮开路边的脏水来喝，没有食物，只能，只能由大家分头去找去处理那些皮革和过期的罐头，我们只能努力在不生病的情况下吃下那些东西活下来。

人必须要吃东西才能够活下去，即便是那些东西也……

【未完】

**### #S15〈室内 古米与真理的宿舍 黑夜 20:22〉**

真理坐在床上抹着泪，手里抱着薇卡玩偶，古米坐在旁边，轻轻地倚着真理，安慰着她。

【真理】

（轻轻啜泣着）

拉……拉达，我现在是不是……呜……看起来很糟……

【古米】

（拿手抚着真理的背，为她顺气）

古米觉得现在的安娜姊比之前看起来好多了。

【真理】

（不满地嘟嘴）

骗人……怎……怎么可能……

【古米】

是真的呀，之前安娜姊一抱起这个玩偶就开始阴沉地自言自语。

【真理】

（低头看向怀里的玩偶）

不会吧……我在人前居然是这样的感觉嘛……拉达，总感觉有点对不住……

【古米】

（将头靠在真理的肩膀上，微微地蹭着）

没有啦，古米只要看到安娜姊能够振作起来，就足够了。

【真理】

（破涕为笑）

哭成现在这个稀烂样，也算是振作吗？

【古米】

嗯，古米不知道该怎么说，但古米能感觉到，安娜姊已经下了决心。

【真理】

（收紧了对玩偶的怀抱）

决心，嗯，没错，决心，那是我必须去完成的事情。

（将头靠向古米，身体也倾过去靠着她）

拉达觉得，只有能够熟练欺骗自己的人才能过上“幸福”的生活吗？

【古米】

（沉默半晌）

……我不明白，什么样的生活才算是“幸福”。

【真理】

（闭上眼）

什么才算幸福吗？一无所知的幸福和知晓一切的痛苦，其实我并没有选择呢，拉达，我没有选择……因为我其实知晓那一切，我不是盲女，我才是那个牧师……

【古米】

真理姊的痛苦古米没有办法治疗，但是姊姊痛的时候，古米会一直在这里，大家都会在这里的。

【真理】

（强忍涌出的泪水与呜咽）

嗯，我知道的，我都知道的。

**### #S16〈室内 早露的宿舍 黑夜 20:32〉**

早露坐在位子上啜泣着，凛冬手脚僵硬地打算泡杯红茶，不会洗茶叶，也不会调水温，凛冬就粗暴地热水加茶叶，泡了一杯极浓的红茶，端到早露面前。

【凛冬】

（将茶放到早露的面前，难为情地挠了挠头）

我……我不是很会搞这玩意儿，看起来能喝吧，你好点没。

【早露】

（盯着面前的“黑”茶好一会儿，拿起来抿了一口）

好糟……

【凛冬】

（连忙站起）

那我还是给你倒水吧，这杯东西倒了罢。

【早露】

（双手护住“黑”茶）

我不要……

【凛冬】

（不耐烦地啧嘴）

啧，那你要咋样嘛。

【早露】

（啜泣）

这样……就好……

【凛冬】

（小声地）

明明又说很糟……什么意思嘛。

【早露】

我今天几乎什么都和那个东西说了……

【凛冬】

（极其吃惊）

你，你全都说了？那个……

【早露】

（反应过来连连摆手）

没，那件事我还是没有说的……我只说了我在学校里干的……那些混帐事……

【凛冬】

（安心地叹气）

不过你说了应该……也没事吧，实验不会录音，那家伙应该也不会偷听什么的……

【早露】

你觉得我们能永远瞒下这件事情吗？一直装作什么都没有发生。

【凛冬】

（撇过头）

不知道。

【早露】

即便那是错误的？

【凛冬】

那是无可奈何的，没有办法的办法。

【早露】

（低头抿了一口茶）

我是希望能够赎罪，才和你说了在学校里干的……部分事情。

（稍稍停顿，又抿了口茶）

博士说承受苦难，就是赎罪的开始，可我怎么也想不通，什么才是赎罪的结束呢？

【凛冬】

（沉思了好一会儿，抬头郑重地说）

我没想过，也想不通。

【早露】

（被莫名地逗笑了，无意中笑出了个鼻涕泡）

【凛冬】

（被鼻涕泡逗笑了，两人就看着对方不停地笑着，凛冬捂着肚子笑出了眼泪）

哈哈哈哈哈靠，妈的，停下，真是的，就笑着的时候突然想起的，我妈和我说过的话。

（努力平复气息和笑意）

我是觉得挺实在的，虽然说不是在回答你的问题。

（吸气）

她说，看不清路的时候，看脚下。

**### #S17〈室内 员工食堂 白天 7:12〉**

凛冬在用餐，烈夏端着盘子坐到了凛冬对面。

【烈夏】

（放下餐盘，打了个招呼）

哟，索妮娅。

【凛冬】

（抬起头来）

哟。

【烈夏】

（正欲说话）

【凛冬】

（放下刀叉，假装拿起餐盘要离开）

你再说赌轮盘的事儿我立马就走。

【烈夏】

（连忙按住凛冬的肩膀）

哎唷不说了不说啦！咋这么计较呢？

【凛冬】

（握紧拳头）

到底是谁在计较啊！

【烈夏】

（拍了拍凛冬的肩膀）

今儿找你有正事儿。

【凛冬】

（埋头吃饭）

什么事儿？训练我可不奉陪，奉陪不起。

【烈夏】

（摆摆手）

是真的正事儿，实验的事情。

【凛冬】

（停下刀叉，抬起头来）

实验？实验怎么了？

【烈夏】

（稍严肃的语气）

昨天，安娜和大小姐，不都哭得厉害着出来？

【凛冬】

她们都没说那件事，我确认了，她们不会说的……哭是因为，别的什么事情吧……

【烈夏】

（欲言又止）

我知道，我相信她们。我想和你说的是……

【凛冬】

（疑惑）

是什么呀？

【烈夏】

（沉默了一会儿，逃开了凛冬的眼神）

要不要干脆说出来好了……

【凛冬】

（握紧刀叉）

事到如今……

【烈夏】

实验里我和那个东西说了一些……事情，是真的有感觉到什么的。那件事一直憋着那就是被一直缠着，而且 ，我觉得可以……不只说给那个怪物听……

【凛冬】

（不可思议地望着烈夏）

你还想……

【烈夏】

（凑近了凛冬轻声道）

那个怪物不会作出任何反应，说什么都不会有反应的，它其实根本帮不了我们。

【凛冬】

（愤怒地咬字）

你觉得谁可以帮我们？有谁能帮我们？

【烈夏】

我不知道，我也不确定，但我们还是至少有一个可以信任的人吧，他也许可以呢？

【凛冬】

（低声）

博士？

【烈夏】

（点点头）

【凛冬】

（低头陷入沉思）

【烈夏】

（轻声）

我觉得这样对大家也都好……就算大家都守口如瓶将秘密带入坟墓……

（一只手抓住凛冬的肩膀，摇了摇）

要一辈子担惊受怕，忍着这个疙瘩到死，真的值得嘛？

【凛冬】

（撇过头去）

这不单单是我说了就算的，要和大家说，再一起做决定。

【烈夏】

（收回手，拿起刀叉，又放下）

也对，要一起决定……而且我也……

（摇摇头）

算了，以后再说吧，这事儿我先在群里讲下子？

【凛冬】

（点点头）

好。

**### #V8〈实验室 古米 白天 15:45〉**

【接续】

人必须要吃东西才能够活下去，即便是那些东西也……

（抬头望向骷髅头）

为了活下去，我们干了一件不可被原谅的事情……或者是，很多件不可被原谅的事情……在天灾后，所有的尸体都变得危险，活着的人则是更加的危险……我们真的一点吃的都没有了……

我们都是被剩下的，在天灾里被剩下的人。

因为古米比姊姊们都要小，所以她们一直都在顾虑、照顾古米，即便大家连自己都顾不上了。姊姊们很辛苦，在那里为了活着必须拼尽全力，所以古米也想要为姊姊们做些什么，古米也是团队的一员，也是和大家一起逃出来的，所以古米拿起了盾，就是希望能够保护大家。

（悄悄抹去眼泪）

古米不像凛冬和烈夏姊姊那样会打架，不像真理姊姊那样有很多的点子，也不像早露姊姊那样能说会道，古米只是有力气，有力气能够扛起盾牌挡住刀斧，有当童子军的技巧，能帮大家包扎伤口，处理……食材。

古米也可以战斗的，不，古米必须要战斗，古米必须保护大家。

有些事情，只要全部交给拉达来承受就好了，拉达会为大家做好所有的事情，能为大家准备一个吃得饱睡得好的温暖世界，一个大家不会受到伤害的世界。

只要全都交给拉达就好了，拉达做得到的。

拉达是大家的盾，拉达可以保护大家，拉达会一直一直一直地保护大家……

直到姊姊们能忘记这些乱七八糟的事情……

（低着头，摸了摸泪，转身离开了实验室）

【信号断开】

**### #M15〈RI实验记录TF-166〉**

实验对象：古米

实验时长：41分钟

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：-

PE-BOX能源检测：能量增长40%

倾诉内容是否属实（由实验者填写）：是

是否对实验对象产生积极效应（由实验者填写）：是

是否符合原始资料判定：否

记录者签名：Doktor

### #S18〈室内 诊疗室 黑夜 22:30〉

凯尔西刚结束病房的例行检查，回到自己的诊疗工作室，发现博士在那里等候多时了。

【凯尔西】

（推开门，略显疑惑）

你怎么……是实验那边有什么问题吗？

【博士】

（手插着口袋，面向凯尔西）

差不多，难得收获了几组新数据，就是和L给我们信息不够吻合，那边也没能给出很好的解释。

【凯尔西】

（走到博士对面，双手交叉在胸前）

这样，你有什么打算？

【博士】

目前的话，还是打算在仪器和测算上面再做检查和实验，以及这个PE-BOX能源是否会受环境参数影响这个方向进行尝试吧。

【凯尔西】

（点点头）

明白了，有什么仪器和人员需要我批示的嘛？

【博士】

（紧张地）

并没有。

【凯尔西】

（叹了口气）

有什么想说的就直说，不必这么拐弯抹角的。

【博士】

（眼神四处飘动）

我知道你并不想再谈这件事了，但我觉得，事关三年前的……

【凯尔西】

（皱眉）

说实在的，我已经……我已经不在乎为什么会发生了，她已经过去了，我更关心未来要怎么走。

（死死地盯着博士）

你的回忆什么都带不回来。

【博士】

（闭眼）

我知道，我知道……我只是，不希望那一切又发生在阿米娅身上。

【凯尔西】

（眼神柔和了）

你恢复记忆的事情，和阿米娅说了吗？

【博士】

（微征）

没……我还没想好怎么和她说……

【凯尔西】

她会对此很开心的，毕竟她一直希望你能回来。

【博士】

（微微笑）

是嘛，恩，可不是嘛，我没能在最困难的时候陪着她……而三年前的事，我觉得你和阿米娅都有权知道。

【凯尔西】

（眯起眼）

但对于你来说是件难以启齿的事情？

【博士】

（低下头）

是的……我本想就这么瞒着，不过最近的一些，恩，我改了主意。

（将口袋里被揉得皱巴巴的纸条交给凯尔西）

所以无论如何，我都希望能和你再好好谈谈，一起吃个饭什么的……阿米娅也会一起……没别的意思，我就是暂时做不到直说。

【凯尔西】

（面无表情地接过纸条）

你觉得你搬出阿米娅我就会心软同意吗？

【博士】

（惊讶又悲伤）

不，啊，我不是……

【凯尔西】

（轻笑）

没错，我就是会心软同意你，我接受了。

【博士】

（安心地拍胸口）

呼……有人说过你的性格很恶劣嘛凯尔西？

【凯尔西】

（回到位子坐下，准备开始工作）

嗯，大家都这么说的。

【博士】

（暗骂粗口）

总之今天的事儿就结了，不要再打药剂过劳了啊，早睡，凯尔西。

【凯尔西】

（背对着敷衍地摆摆手）

我有分寸。

【博士】

（轻掩门离开，低声道）

你有个屁的分寸。

**### #M5〈O-03-03实验记录X2-321〉**

最后回顾一下。

通过对这个异想体的研究，我们将人类的罪孽划分为以下三个等级。

第一级：能够在社交场合中作为玩笑谈论的，无关紧要的谎言或是不会引人注目的小错。

实验结果：这个异想体的能源产量增长了12%

第二级：只会与最亲密的朋友分享，更加严重的错误和过失。

实验结果：这个异想体的能源产量增长了15%。

第三级：永远不能透露给任何人知道，只能跟随自己一同埋进坟墓的滔天大罪。

实验结果：在█被送入收容单元的第1分48秒，收容单元内部出现了一道耀眼的光芒。光芒愈发明亮，就连身处收容单元外的员工都能看见。紧接着公司经历了一场持续2小时的大停电。█失去了近六年以来的所有记忆。

MASSAGE FROM ANGELA｜Lobotomy Corporation

**### #M16〈罗德岛A级紧急通讯〉**

【ALPHA级警告】

全舰因不明原因停电，现已排除外来攻击导致的可能，请各位不要过度惊慌。

【ALPHA级警告】

异想体O-03-03已突破收容，正从B5通过升降梯向上移动，请所有楼层的员工与干员避免与其直接接触！请所有干员优先执行避战指令！

再重复一遍，请所有楼层的员工与干员避免与其直接接触！请所有干员优先执行避战指令！

【ALPHA级警告】

**### #M17〈O-03-03事件受灾报告书 节选〉**

\- 罗德岛全舰停电共3小时，原因为源石能源无法发动，发动机停摆。源石能源及源石技艺的失效原因目前未知，正在调查中。  
\- 异想体O-03-03突破收容后来到甲板，原地站立2小时后发出未知影响的光芒后消失，原因目前未知，正在调查中。  
\- 可露希尔已尝试所有方法重建与L公司的通讯，均已失败告终。  
\- 由于异想体消失，L公司失联，相关实验和研究即日起永久关停。  
\- 此次事件未造成任何罗德岛任何公共设施、物品受损，无任何人员受到实体伤害，仅造成共计332人不同程度的失忆，经排查得出的失忆人员及失忆情况简报如下：

【凯尔西】

失去近100年的记忆，目前心理状态稳定，交由博士实时看护。

【凛冬】

失去从切尔诺伯格事件至今所有记忆，目前心理状态极度不稳定，需要医务人员实时看护。

【真理】

失去从切尔诺伯格事件至今所有记忆，目前心理状态较稳定，不需要医务人员干预。

【早露】

失去从切尔诺伯格事件至今所有记忆，目前心理状态极度不稳定，需要医务人员实时看护。

【烈夏】

失去从切尔诺伯格事件至今所有记忆，目前心理状态较不稳定，需要医务人员进行适量干预。

【古米】

失去从切尔诺伯格事件至今所有记忆，目前心理状态不稳定，需要医务人员进行适量干预。

【苦艾】

失去从切尔诺伯格逃出的记忆，目前心理状态较稳定，不需要医务人员干预。

【W】

失去三年前至今的所有记忆，目前心理状态极度不稳定，需要医务人员及行动干员进行压制。

【煌】

失去有关切尔诺伯格的所有记忆，目前心理状态不稳定，需要医务人员进行适量干预。

【伊芙利特】

失去某特定事件的所有记忆，目前心理状态稳定，交由赫默医生实时看护。

……

共计332人。

【简报总结】

受影响人士失去的几乎都是痛苦难忘的记忆，处理时应当谨慎，以不造成精神上的二次伤害。尤其是本来就性格冲动刚烈的某些人（你知道我指的哪些人，别让她们把罗德岛给炸了）。

MASSAGE FROM CLOSURE｜Rhodes Island

**### #S19〈室内 办公室 黑夜20:03〉**

博士在事件后长时间高强度工作，因为心律不齐和低血糖正倒在办公室的会客沙发上休息，阿米娅为博士倒来了葡萄糖水。

【阿米娅】

（将葡萄糖水递给看起来奄奄一息博士）

博士……还是休息会儿吧，资料由我去送就好了。

【博士】

（脸色苍白，接过水，颤颤巍巍地喝了一口）

嗯，没事，反正今天该处理的也处理得差不多了，呆会儿去看看凯尔西那边的情况就结束了。

【阿米娅】

（坐到博士身边）

我觉得医生肯定可以很快适应的，博士当时也很快就熟悉罗德岛了不是吗？

【博士】

（努力扯出笑容）

连续几天被你手把手地拉去工作想不熟悉都难。

（一口气将杯子里的水喝完）

我倒不担心她会适应不了这里……只是想到这一百年……

（无力的细语）

大抵都是和我相关的……

【阿米娅】

（耷拉下耳朵）

是指……失忆期间发生的事吗……

【博士】

（揉搓双眼，按压着太阳穴）

我都不知道怎么去说……特蕾，唉，你的事情，罗德岛的事情，我们将要做的事情……救命，这样的家伙居然还有300多个，真是要命……

【阿米娅】

（不安地交错手指，犹豫着）

嗯……其实，还有一些干员想要取得有关失去记忆的影象资料……我不确定要不要给予他们如此直接的刺激。

（偷瞄着博士）

乌萨斯自治团……嗯，她们希望申请之前参加实验的录像……

【博士】

（愣了一下，从口袋里掏出药片，仰头吞下）

我知道，凛冬今天中午和我说了，我批准了。

【阿米娅】

（震惊地竖起耳朵）

博士居然同意了吗？博士觉得她们通过实验的自白去了解切城的事情真的，不会有问题吗？

【博士】

（眼神涣散）

有问题啊，肯定会有问题啊，但是阿米娅，我其实不能批准或阻止，合约上的规定就是，这个录像和录音的所有权归属实验者所有，她们要看还是要扔……

（叹息，扶额）

我都没有资格阻止啊，阿米娅，我没有资格啊……如果那天我也在实验室的话，也许就不会发生这样的事情了，如果我那天能呆在实验室看着她们的话……该死！

（狠狠地锤着大腿）

【阿米娅】

（轻声喃喃）

那天博士不在实验室……

【博士】

（看向阿米娅，轻叹了一口气，伸手揉了揉她的头）

答应你的午餐要延后了，很抱歉我又没能信守承诺……

【阿米娅】

（享受着摸头，眯眼笑着）

谁也料不到会发生这样的事情啦，从前都是阿米娅受着医生和博士的照顾，现在阿米娅已经能够照顾医生和博士了，三人午餐的邀约，再来一次就好了。

【博士】

（释然地笑了）

你这小鬼头就是能说，我这废骨头以后可就靠你养着了啊。

【阿米娅】

（抓住博士手）

所以说，博士现在就去休息，资料和医生就交给我好了。

【博士】

（笑着回握）

行行行，听您的，听您的哈。

【阿米娅】

（松开手，从沙发站起，走向办公桌，被桌面上的花吸引了视线）

这束花，博士，这是要给医生的吗？

【博士】

（表情僵硬）

啊……那束花，不是的，那是给我自己的，点缀点缀办公环境嘛。

【阿米娅】

（怀疑的眼神）

真的吗？博士以前明明对植物都没有兴趣，还嫌弃办公室的绿植吸引虫子，现在居然要养花了？而且博士你明明就没有准备花瓶。

【博士】

（从茶几下拿出一个淡蓝色的花瓶，放在手中摩挲着）

不，我准备了花瓶，只是今天没有时间把花插进去罢了。

【阿米娅】

（疑惑又惊讶）

那花瓶……不是医生的……

【博士】

（落寞的表情）

嗯，我问她还需不需要，她就给我了。

【阿米娅】

（意识到博士心情低落，特意提高了声调）

啊，这样啊，以前医生也光放着这漂亮的瓶子，嗯，博士拿来养花也不错呢……

（偷瞄博士的状态）

这束花博士选得真好，很配花瓶也很漂亮呢，这是什么花呀？

【博士】

（垂眼，抿了抿嘴）

是的，非常漂亮的花，她的名字是卡萨布兰卡。

**### #M18〈浏览中的网站页面〉**

卡萨布兰卡（百合花品种）花语

淡泊的永恒：充满回忆的花。

永不放弃一个你深爱着的人：永不磨灭的爱。

承担不起的爱：卡萨布兰卡花比较重，单凭枝条并不能支撑起来，所以需要铁丝来支撑，称为承担不起的爱。

死亡，傲然、厌世的花：卡萨布兰卡花使有情人无法在一起，必然会有一个人死去。

永恒的悲剧之美：在希腊神话中，那是悲剧之花。传说中，遇见卡萨布兰卡的情侣无不以死亡作为这段无望恋情的终结，伤人却又诱人，使人幸福也可以使人绝望。

AMIYA'S TERMINAL｜Rhodes Island

**### #R5〈研究手札 1093年1月〉**

我知道你已经不再会翻开这本手札了，所以我才敢再拿出来写。

我们曾分享同一个理想，同一个山峰，即便我们选择了不一样的路，也终归是同一个目标。写下彼此的进程，是手札的初心，只是到现在它已经是我们的分岐本身，手札的厚度即是我们分岐的距离，事到如今它已经不可能弥合了，我绝不能放弃我之前积攒下的棋子，而你则绝不可能退让医者的底线。

我是打仗的，而你是救人的，我们如何才能一起走到同一个理想与终点？走不到啊凯尔西！无论如何都走不到啊！

我也不知道我为什么要在你永远看不到的地方写遗言，我已经厌倦了，这一百年来通通都是错误，是我把你们一步一步拉进的深渊，我走不动了，我放弃我诺言，我也放弃我的尊严，我不想走了。

临到这个时候，世界如何，卡兹戴尔如何，巴别塔如何，我他妈的通通不在乎，我一步一步拿战友的血肉打下来的优势全他妈的都是幻影，我的职责和理想就他妈的是狗屎，我活该他妈的这么窝囊地死去。

我他妈的为什么要踏上这条路？我早就应该死命地阻止你和特蕾西亚，就拿着那笔钱带着阿米娅去哥伦比亚，去维多利亚，或者回伊比利亚，在哪里苟活不比现在好？

我已经快拿不动笔了，这些天我总是回想起我们小的时候一起的事情，两家人还会一起约着在夏日去乡里的避暑山庄的那个久远过去，我们还是单纯的夏日假期玩伴。

我估约你早就不记得了，但我一直记得，我还记得我们会去山庄旁边的那条小溪流里捡石头玩，在一堆鹅卵石里翻找那些亮晶晶的、好看的石头。我就翻到一个特别特别漂亮的小石头，剔透的浅绿色，光洁圆润没有一点瑕疵，我还放到你的眼边比划，说那就是你的眼睛。你还不服气，说一定要找到和我眼睛一样的石头，不过自然形成的卵石里哪里会有深蓝色的石头呢？你自然是找不到的，结果当天晚餐你还和我置气了。

然后我就一直视这颗石头为我的宝物，到哪里都随身带着，睡觉的时候就放在枕边守着，甚至吃饭的时候还会郑重其事地放在餐具前，仿佛在对它用餐，可见当初我有多么地看重那颗小石头。

可偏偏是我如此看重的小石头，却在离开山庄回府的时候，发现忘了拿。可能是离开得过于匆忙，早晨起身的时候就忘了从枕边将它拿上。那我可就急坏了，那可是我最最重要的宝物，那个时候回去的车已经开出了两小时多了吧，我就硬扯着母亲哭喊，一定要回去拿上那石头。为了一颗石头掉头实在不划算，大人们都是一幅不同意的脸，可那时我多倔啊，我哗得打开车门，逼得司机紧急刹车，然后跳下了车，死活不肯上车走。母亲没有办法，只得让司机回头，然后司机说他可以联系还在山庄里的儿子，让他找到石头，再开另一辆车来追上我们。

结果我们就在原地等司机的儿子带来我的宝贝石头，期间我一直揣揣不安，不断想着要是他找不到石头，亦或是开车的路上遭遇了事故抛了锚，石头又在来的路上落下了之类的，满脑子都是糟糕的想象。大概等到我想象司机儿子第三十种死法的时候，他开着车赶到了，他下了车，却是两手空空地走来，我心中就升起一股绝望，石头怕是丢了。结果他变戏法一样从衣服的内袋里给我掏出了我心心念念的绿石头，我就开心地拿着石头启程了。

我就是被失而复得的喜悦冲昏了头脑罢，在回去的路上我们还需要转乘一段船，来到河边的我就想去洗一洗它，我蹲下，将石头放在手心，半拢起手指把手放进河水里晃荡洗涤。我想着迅速地晃荡两下就起身，结果石头从手心飞出，沉到了深不见底的河水中。

生在萨卡兹家族的阿戈尔失去了与水的连结，我只能呆呆地看着空空如也的双手，啜泣着回到母亲身边和她说了刚刚发生的悲剧，结果她就抱着我说：“以后这样的事儿还多着呢。”

我不知道怎么说，也不怕你嘲笑我，那时我就隐隐感觉到了这大概是某种征兆或启示──太可怕了，这实在准确得可怕，这两百年浮浮沈沈，身边不知走了多少人多少事，竟都与此惊人的相似。

不过说到底，这些人和事都是被我亲手撕毁的，你也是，特蕾西亚也是，我无可辩驳。只是现在我已经连赎罪都做不到了，别说赎罪了，我连向你坦白我都做不到，这个秘密，我只能让它与我一同埋进坟墓。

啊，我的终点竟是如此境况，这境况竟要丢给你和阿米娅我实在不忍，可我不得不走啊，我已经没有归路，也没有前路了，身处是绝然的尽头。

对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，我（以下字迹模糊散乱无法辨别）你████你████我██蕾██████你███████娅█████我████████████我████████

*部分选改自木心散文集《哥伦比亚的倒影》片段

**### #M19〈浏览中的网站页面〉**

O-03-03事件损毁资料已修复信息

当日实验室监控和记录均因不明原因受到严重损坏，现已从损坏信息中提取复原部分记录。

当日实验负责人：Doktor

实验日程：

时间信息无法复原，仅提取出5名实验志愿者姓名：早露、凛冬、真理、古米、烈夏。

实验室监控完全损坏，无法复原，共计6份监控仅能从中的一份提取出部分可识别的语音：

……（电流声）……（尖锐杂音）……

……缺少……食物……不得布……列人……就……是，砂，早露提的……异……理完膳……计划……冬和烈……敲昏……候会……死……然后剩下……的工坐，是由……米……做的，她……很坚决……她做的很好……根本看不出……哪里……大家都撞……作不……只刀……打……着……跑……着……到现在……

……（嘶吼）……（啜泣）……

【简报】

我觉得受影响人数需增加到333人了，阿米娅，我们必须要再找他谈谈。

MASSAGE FROM CLOSURE｜Rhodes Island

AMIYA'S TERMINAL｜Rhodes Island

**### #M20〈O-03-03研究记录〉**

<音频记录>████：“这件事发生在████，████，下午四点左右...额...这样说真的有用吗...？好吧，在那个离我家大约有二十分钟路程的地方，我和几个比较要好的朋友准备去参加森林动物乔装派对。其中一个朋友把自己打扮成一头鹿，他披了一件深色的大衣，上面有几块类似鹿身上的斑点，头上还歪七八糟地戴着一对鹿角，很蹩脚的那种。老实说，他的打扮真是糟糕透了。不管怎么说，我...额...我不知道我们的“小鹿”为什么要跑进森林里，可能...可能是因为好奇吧？额...一个小时之后，我们才意识到他不见了。我们一起出门找他。最后是，额...我们在远处的某片灌木丛里看到了他，我喊了他的名字。他...额...他...我，我不知道他是不是因为迷路了，看到我们的时候太激动...还是，别的什么原因...他向我们跑来。就在这时我们听到了枪声。砰！砰！砰！我，我们不知道那是从哪来的...当我从惊恐中缓过神后，我...我...看到他的血溅在了我的靴子上...从那以后，我们再也没有人敢打扮成动物了...就...就是这样...”

<观察日志#4-435>它没有眼睛，毕竟，它只是一颗骷髅头，但我并不认为它什么都看不见。我的意思是，我能感受到它在注视着我，听我说话，让我在忏悔时能够减轻罪恶所带来的心理负担。

后来，我们前往████的家乡进行了一次调查。在那里我们了解到，当年有一个名叫贾斯丁的小男孩在猎鹿期装扮成小鹿，被一名猎人射杀。但和████所讲述的不同，贾斯丁曾多次被其他孩子霸凌。据目击者称，在枪声响起之前他曾听到孩子们在大喊：“贾斯丁，快给我跑！再跑快点呀！” 事故发生后，每一个与贾斯丁的死有关的孩子都搬离了小镇，猎鹿也被镇长所禁止。

<摘录自研究记录X-392>你不能指望所有的员工都能够真诚地向那个异想体坦白。通常情况下，大约有十分之一的员工会倾向于说出略带虚构的事情。这与撒谎不同，你可以把它理解成一种本能的自我防卫。人们有时会歪曲事实来为自己的某些过错进行辩解，可他们一旦这么做，那就不再是忏悔了。没错，我就是在说你呢，你丫已经为你那天为什么上班迟到哔哔五分钟了！

MASSAGE FROM ANGELA｜Lobotomy Corporation

**### #R6〈随笔 1100年11月〉**

原来那晚遇见的男人就是罗德岛的Doktor。

我的直属上司之前一直都是凯尔西医生，只寥寥见过几面带着兜帽和面具的博士，也难怪他坐我身边我也完全认不出他来。

但这事情依旧很尴尬，非常尴尬，想到那晚我竟当他是晚辈同事来安慰我就恨不得撕破我的脸皮。

不过我们也许之后也再不会见面了，我和罗德岛的合约到期了，又要重新作为无国界的记者在外游荡了，而且由于那场失忆灾难，采访乌萨斯学生自治团的想法则是直接告吹，她们在那里发生事情被彻底掩埋在了时光的尘埃之中。

我有听闻她们为了了解切城事件和自己在罗德岛的原因而去翻看了自己参加实验的录像音频，但由于又接到了长期外出调查的任务，那天之后我就再也没有见过乌萨斯的孩子们，繁杂的工作下我甚至忘了去打听她们的情况，毕竟事件之后我的直属上司变成了博士，他就没有让我有过一丝空闲呼吸的机会，是个恶魔上司。

不过我也很感激他让我如此忙碌，只是想起我修复的实验记录，我就心情沉重，仔细想想我其实是惧怕去打听那些孩子们的后续情况的。

由于我大学是计算机工程出身，所以我也被可露西尔拉去处理损毁信息的修复工程去了，我负责的模块就是当天实验室的监控记录修复。监控图像被损毁地几乎不能修复，我全心全意地去修复和提取监控的音频内容，最终六个记录只有一个能成功提取出勉强能理解的语句。

那个记录就是我的噩梦，在修复出断续语音的时候，我的脑海里已经有相对完整的合理故事了，当然这个故事未必就是真相，也可能因为语音音调的关系而使得故事与真相相去甚远。

真相，为了活在真相中，我从城邦新闻编辑部里出逃了，成为了几乎没有任何保障的无业游民，成为了现在的记录者。我曾经有多不满权贵为自身利益掩盖事实，我现在就多为这个“事实”感到恐惧。有时候事实不仅仅只是发生的事情，它有时候会是炮弹，是尖刀，是烈火，它会成为对某些人的暴力。我披露的一些新闻，非但没有惩戒到那些高高在上的权贵，甚至还引发了被剥削者们内部的分化与对立……是的我明白，记者本身不是为了改变什么才去记录，而是为了留下纪录而记录，与现场的距离是我们这一行需要一生研究的命题。

但对于当事人呢？她们是无法从记录中抽离的，她们就是记录本身，那份残酷的实验记录是属于她们的经历，我不得不把这份不知真假的血琳琳的纪录交给她们，而这些经历她们才刚刚忘却啊，通过最糟糕的记忆来认识自己，认识同伴，真的是正确的选择嘛？既然是伤痛与疤痕，直接遗忘不是更好？

即便我有百般不愿，最后做出选择的也不是我，而是当事人们。我是真见不得年轻的孩子们受苦，所以我也不敢，去询问那五个孩子最后怎样了，我怕我无法接受那个悲惨的结局，尽管它也有可能是光明幸福的。

人生在世，永远也不该弄虚作假。我憎恶谎言，但我又依赖谎言，没有谎言的麻痹我会被现实的惨叫淹没过去，我会陷落在苦痛的烈焰之中无法自拔。我之所以能从内心的地狱中脱逃，全然依靠我对自己适时且恰当的欺骗。

我们是欺瞒一族，没有谎言就活不下去，只有愚钝的人去追逐真理，越是追逐就越是痛苦，尽管痛苦也停不下脚步，这就是我的生活，上帝给予我的生命游戏，在真相的剧痛与谎言的愉悦中来回挣扎，既追寻不到真相又享受不到谎言，这一生就是为这个残酷游戏的荒谬而颤栗，一次次一遍遍地游历这个内心的地狱。

成长大抵就是不断地撕破自己的谎言，进入到下一阶段的残酷中去，也许孩子们只是提前长大了，而我则是停驻在了自以为安全的谎言之中，不再前进了。

不过总有一天我会习惯这个游戏，熟练这个游戏，愚钝的人在游戏里只有一个方向──真相的剧痛。

而我就是个愚钝至极之人罢了。

**### #X〈附录｜谜题〉**

已知那天有自治团五个人参加了实验，而实验室一次只能进一个人，每个人都在等待室呆过一次（第一个人也在等待室喝了饮料才进去），等待室每次只有一个人在，在等待室每个人喝的饮料都不重复，在实验室的记录时间都不相同，又知：

1\. 古米在实验室呆了10min，下一个人在实验室呆了15min；  
2\. 烈夏看见上一个人在等待室喝的是牛奶；  
3\. 实验室呆了20min的人在等待室喝的是可乐；  
4\. 早露为下一个人在等待室准备了红茶，但自己喝的不是红茶；  
5\. 喝可乐的下一个人喝的是咖啡；  
6\. 倒数第二个人在实验室呆了25min；  
7\. 真理喝的不是可乐，也不是牛奶；  
8\. 第二个人在等待室喝的是白开水；  
9\. 在实验室呆了30min的人看见上一个人喝的是咖啡；  
10\. 凛冬特意使坏不给下一个人的饮料放糖；

问：那天最后进入实验室引发灾难的是谁？


End file.
